Please, Don't !
by Lady Ze
Summary: YUNJAE STORY :: Semula Jaejoong hanya menganggap Yunho sebagai adik laki-laki. Entah kenapa, Jaejoong merasa harus memiliki Yunho.
1. Chapter 1

**Please, Don't !**

Chapter 1

**Author : **Lady Ze

**Twitter : **hellozaraa

**Tittle : **Please, Don't !

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Warning :** YAOI, BOY X BOY, M-PREG, NC - 17

**Summary :**

Semula Jaejoong hanya menganggap Yunho sebagai adik laki-laki. Entah kenapa, Jaejoong merasa harus memiliki Yunho.

* * *

_Thank's to __Noni and Eldyza __who helping me with this FF._

* * *

"Oppa, boleh aku masuk ?" tanya Ahra di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong.

"Masuk saja, Ahra, ada apa ?" Jaejoong bertanya balik kepada Ahra.

Ahra pun masuk dan duduk di atas tempat tidur Jaejoong, Jaejoong masih sibuk dengan cerminnya.

"Appa menyuruhku memanggilmu. Appa menunggu di ruang keluarga."

"Oh, tumben sekali." Jaejoong langsung menyisir rambutnya dengan cepat.

"Ada berita penting. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan kepada oppa."

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai."

Jaejoong dan Ahra bersama-sama ke ruang keluarga. Jaejoong mengerutkan kening ketika melihat seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Sedang berbicara dengan appanya.

"Ada apa, Appa ? Dimana Kibum umma ?" tanya Jaejoong.

Siwon, appa Jaejoong hanya tersenyum maklum ketika Jaejoong masih memanggil istrinya dengan sebutan itu.

"Umma sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita. Nah, duduklah dulu. Ahra akan menyampaikan berita bahagia untuk kita."

Jaejoong duduk di samping appanya. Berpikir tentang berita bahagia apa yang akan disampaikan Ahra, adik tirinya itu.

"Bicaralah, Ahra."

Ahra memasang wajah serius, tangannya menggenggam namja yang tidak dikenal Jaejoong itu. "Namja ini adalah Jung Yunho, dia kuliah di kampus yang sama denganku, oppa. Dan dia adalah..." Ahra melirik Yunho dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya "Kekasih baruku."

"Mwo ? Ahra, kamu...?"

Ahra mengangguk-angguk dengan cepat. "Ya, oppa. Aku bisa."

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua." kata Jaejoong dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Dia sangat senang akhirnya adik tirinya itu bisa melupakan mantan kekasihnya yang brengsek itu. Dengan begitu, Jaejoong tidak perlu mendengarkan curhatan dari Ahra yang selalu membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Jaejoong hyung, senang bertemu denganmu." ucap Yunho dengan sopan.

"Ya, senang bertemu denganmu juga, Yunho." balas Jaejoong dengan tersenyum. Yunho berani bersumpah Jaejoong terlihat menyilaukan dengan senyumannya tadi.

Siwon tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Dia sangat senang melihat kedua anaknya terlihat akrab dan saling menyemangati. Siwon sangat bersyukur saat itu hak asuh Jaejoong jatuh ditangannya.

"Darimana kamu mengenal Ahra, Yunho-ah ?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Yunho adalah karyawan part-time di perusahaan appa. Kau tahu sendiri Ahra senang datang kesana, disitulah mereka berdua bertemu." kata Siwon menjelaskan.

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum melihat Ahra dan Yunho. Benar-benar senyuman yang tulus darinya. "Oh, begitu. Lalu, apa orangtuamu telah mengetahui hubungan kalian, Yunho-ah ?"

"Orangtuaku sudah meninggal. Mereka terkena wabah penyakit di desa ketika aku berumur 15 tahun."

"Astaga ! Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu." kata Jaejoong terkejut dengan penuturan Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Jaejoong hyung."

Jaejoong menjadi merasa tidak enak karena telah menanyakan perihal orangtua Yunho. Dia termasuk kagum kepada Yunho yang begitu tegar seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa dihidupnya.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai ?" tanya Kibum memasuki ruang keluarga lengkap dengan apronnya.

"Ya, kami sudah selesai. Apa makan malam sudah siap, sayang ?"

"Iya, ayo kita makan malam dulu."

"Engh…aku tidak ikut makan malam, sepertinya aku sudah telat. Aku pergi dulu."

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya kemudian mengecup pipi Siwon dan Kibum.

"Ahra, Yunho, aku tinggal dulu, ne ? Sampai jumpa."

Setelah berpamitan dengan Ahra dan Yunho, Jaejoong langsung pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

Siwon dan Kibum hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, Jaejoong tidak pernah mau diajak makan malam bersama.

* * *

Setelah selesai makan malam, Ahra dan Yunho duduk di teras belakang rumah menikmati coklat panas buatan Kibum.

"Ahra, sepertinya kakakmu orang yang baik. Aku pikir dia tidak akan menyukaiku."

"Hm, tidak. Sebenarnya Jaejoong oppa adalah orang yang baik. Hanya saja terkadang dia bersifat angkuh, terlebih kepada…ummaku…" gumam Ahra.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Yunho yang mulai tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku dan Jaejoong oppa adalah saudara tiri. Ummaku berbeda dengan ummanya Jaejoong oppa."

"Ada apa dengan ummanya Jaejoong hyung, eoh ?"

Ahra mengeratkan genggaman pada cangkir coklat panasnya.

"Aku pernah diceritakan oleh ummaku mengenai hal ini, cerita ini ketika aku belum lahir. Dulu, sebelum appa menikah dengan umma, appa memiliki kekasih bernama Kim Heechul. Mereka telah berpacaran kurang lebih 4 tahun lamanya. Suatu hari appa berniat menikah dengan yeoja itu, tapi orangtua appa tidak merestuinya karena Kim Heechul adalah pekerja di club malam."

"Lalu ?"

"Pada saat itu, appa sangat marah, ia memohon-mohon kepada orangtuanya agar direstui. Tapi haraboji tidak mengubah keputusannya itu, padahal saat itu Kim Heechul sedang hamil."

"Jadi, Jaejoong adalah anak Siwon ahjussi dengan Kim Heechul ?"

"Ya, karena itu appa bersikeras untuk menikah dengan yeoja itu. Setelah usaha keras appa memohon-mohon kepada haraboji, akhirnya haraboji luluh juga dan merestuinya. Tapi sayang, yeoja itu sudah melarikan diri entah kemana."

"Astaga, lalu bagaimana bisa appamu menemukan Jaejoong hyung ?"

"Appa baru menemukan Jaejoong oppa ketika ia berusia 1 tahun, Jaejoong oppa saat itu dititipkan di penitipan anak."

"Hei, bagaimana bisa appamu tahu dia adalah Jaejoong hyung ?"

"Itu karena dulu appa menghabiskan waktunya mencari Kim Heechul, mengikuti yeoja itu kemanapun dia pergi. Appa sangat sakit hati saat itu, ternyata yeoja itu masih saja keluar masuk club malam dengan laki-laki. Syukurlah, sekarang hak asuh Jaejoong oppa jatuh ditangan appa."

Ahra menunduk mengingat bagaimana ummanya menceritakan perihal ini kepadanya sambil menahan agar tidak menangis saat itu.

"Tapi, kenapa dia tidak menyukai Kibum ahjumma ?"

"Yah, itu karena Jaejoong oppa mengira umma merebut appa dari ummanya. Padahal appa-lah yang menemukan umma, bisa dibilang saat itu umma sebagai pelengkap hati appa yang kosong."

"Apakah ummamu juga menceritakan hal ini kepada Jaejoong hyung ?"

"Tidak, dia mengetahui hal ini dari umma kandungnya, tapi mungkin dengan versi yang berbeda."

"Mwo ? Apa Jaejoong hyung masih bertemu dengan umma kandungnya ?"

"Ya, Yunho-ah, Jaejoong hyung berkerja di club malam milik ummanya."

"A…apa ?"

Yunho kaget ketika Ahra mengatakan hal itu.

"Hei, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Dia bukan berkerja seperti yang kamu pikirkan, dia hanya mengawasi club itu saja, Yunho-ah."

"Oh, begitu. Apa Siwon ahjussi tahu ?"

"Ya, appa mengetahuinya. Sudah sering appa menyuruhnya berhenti dan menyuruh Jaejoong oppa agar kuliah, tapi Jaejoong oppa menolaknya."

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata masa lalu Jaejoong cukup buruk. Tapi, syukurlah dia tidak membencimu."

"Iya, Yunho, mungkin saja." gumam Ahra.

* * *

Pagi hari, Yunho kembali datang ke rumah Choi untuk menjemput Ahra pergi ke kampus bersama. Tidak disangka, ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong yang sepertinya baru pulang ke rumah.

"Hyung, selamat pagi." kata Yunho dengan sopan.

"Pagi. Masuklah, Yunho-ah." balas Jaejoong menyuruh Yunho masuk ke rumah.

"Terima kasih."

Yunho duduk di ruang tamu menunggu Ahra yang ternyata belum selesai berdandan. Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho sudah bosan menunggu akhirnya mengajak Yunho untuk ngobrol.

"Bosan ?"

Yunho tersentak dari lamunannya. "Lumayan."

"Biasa, Yunho, yeoja memang lama berdandan." bisik Jaejoong.

"Ya, aku mengerti itu."

"Apa kalian satu jurusan ?"

"Tidak, aku mengambil jurusan Bisnis, hyung."

"Oh, apa kamu berniat menjadi seperti appaku ? Apa tidak membosankan, Yunho-ah ?"

"Tidak, aku sangat senang kerja di kantor."

"Hm, menurutku kerja di kantor itu membosankan."

Yunho terkekeh ketika melihat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa yang kamu tertawakan, eoh ?"

"Ti…tidak ada…" jawab Yunho gugup.

"Yunho, aku penasaran, berapa umurmu ? Sejak kemarin kamu memanggilku hyung."

"Umurku 20 tahun, kalau hyung ?"

"21 tahun. Ternyata kamu seumuran dengan Ahra, ya."

"Ya, begitulah, hyung."

"Hm, aku merasa terlihat tua bila kamu memanggilku hyung." gumam Jaejoong.

"Jadi ? Aku merasa tidak sopan bila tidak memanggilmu hyung."

"Haah…terserah."

"Baiklah, Jaejoong hyung. Apa kamu biasa pulang pagi dari club ?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Yunho.

"Ahra memberitamu aku berkerja di club ?"

"Iya, dia bercerita kepadaku tadi malam."

"Dasar."

"Kenapa ? Apa aku salah bertanya, hyung ?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang selalu pulang pagi. Aku menghabiskan waktu pagiku untuk tidur dan waktu malamku untuk berkerja. Itu lebih baik menurutku."

"Oh…"

Yunho tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi, karena nada bicara Jaejoong telah berubah menjadi dingin. Ia tahu bila Jaejoong mungkin saat ini sedang marah.

"Yunho, maaf membuatmu lama menunggu. Ayo kita pergi."

Ahra keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah ceria.

"Eh ? Jaejoong oppa sudah pulang ? Aku pergi dulu, ne ?"

Ahra mendatangi Jaejoong dan mencium pipi Jaejoong. Yunho yang melihat itu seperti terhipnotis ingin mencium pipi Jaejoong.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Jaejoong kembali menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa ketika Ahra dan Yunho sudah pergi. Ia teringat dengan pandangan Yunho tadi ketika Ahra mencium pipinya, pandangan yang berbeda.

* * *

Ketika Ahra dan Yunho sudah sampai kampus, tubuh Ahra menegang melihat seorang namja sedang berciuman dengan yeoja. Tanpa sadar ia meremas dengan kuat tangan Yunho. Yunho mengikuti arah pandangan Ahra. Oh, ternyata Ahra sedang melihat mantan kekasihnya berciuman dengan yeoja lain.

"Sudahlah, Ahra. Ayo kita ke kelas."

"Iya." lirih Ahra yang kehilangan semangatnya di pagi hari.

Yunho tahu Ahra kesal melihat mantannya itu. Bahkan Yunho tahu bila sebenarnya Ahra masih mencintai mantannya itu.

* * *

"Jaejoong oppa…" lirih Ahra memasuki kamar Jaejoong.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada malas.

"Aku melihatnya…berciuman…"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Kamu sudah punya Yunho sekarang."

"Tapi…tetap saja…"

"Ahra, apa kamu mencintai Yunho ?"

Ahra menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nah, jadi lupakan saja mantan brengsekmu itu." kata Jaejoong mengangkat pundaknya.

"Tapi, hatiku masih saja merasa sakit."

"Itu namanya kamu masih mencintai mantanmu itu, bodoh ! Kamu hanya menjadikan Yunho sebagai pelampiasan saja."

Ahra menunduk dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyeringai. "Ternyata aku benar."

"Tidak…"

"Dengar, Ahra. Bila kamu benar-benar mencintai Yunho, kamu pasti tidak akan merasa sakit hati bila melihat mantanmu itu dengan yeoja lain."

"Aku hanya…"

"Sst…sudahlah, aku mau pergi ke club dulu. Ini sudah sore. Selamat tinggal."

Jaejoong sangat malas bila mendengar rengekan Ahra lebih lanjut lagi. Pasti tidak akan ada habisnya. Jaejoong langsung buru-buru pergi dari rumahnya dan tidak menyadari Yunho.

"Jaejoong hyung, tunggu !"

Jaejoong yang hendak masuk mobil menoleh ke arah suara. "Yunho ? Ada apa ?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu denganmu, apa boleh ?"

Jaejoong melihat jam tangannya. "Baiklah, masuk ke dalam mobilku. Kita akan ngobrol di club-ku saja."

"Eh ? A…aku tidak pernah pergi ke club." kata Yunho gugup.

"Ya tuhan…"

* * *

To be continued...

Berniat untuk review ?

* * *

_Menulis bukanlah hobi bagiku, tapi adalah suatu kebutuhan_

_-Ze-_

_Balikpapan, 26 September 2013_


	2. Chapter 2

**Please, Don't !**

Chapter 2

**Author : **Lady Ze

**Twitter : **hellozaraa

**Tittle : **Please, Don't !

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Warning :** YAOI, BOY X BOY, M-PREG, NC - 17

**Summary :**

Semula Jaejoong hanya menganggap Yunho sebagai adik laki-laki. Entah kenapa, Jaejoong merasa harus memiliki Yunho.**  
**

* * *

Jaejoong dan Yunho telah berada di club. Suasana yang canggung bagi Yunho karena ini adalah hal baru baginya.

"Tidak usah tegang begitu, Yunho. Ayo, ikut aku." kata Jaejoong menepuk pundak Yunho.

"Y...ya."

Jaejoong berjalan menuju ruangan vip diikuti oleh Yunho. "Duduklah, Yunho."

"Ya, terima kasih."

"Hai, sayang." Seorang yeoja dengan mini dress langsung mencium bibir Jaejoong. Tangannya yang lincah meraba dada Jaejoong. Yunho melihat dengan jelas, bagaimana yeoja itu menggoda Jaejoong begitu sensual.

"Stop, Sica sayang. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang bersama temanku." bisik Jaejoong kepada yeoja itu.

Yeoja yang dipanggil Sica tadi melirik Yunho dengan pandangan kesal. "Baiklah, oppa. Panggil aku bila urusanmu selesai. Selamat tinggal." ucapnya lalu mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan cepat.

"Maafkan sifatnya, Yunho."

Yunho masih terpaku dengan pandangannya tadi sehingga tidak memperhatikan Jaejoong yang berbicara dengannya.

"Yunho ?"

"Ah, ya."

"Kamu melamun ?"

"Tidak. Apa yeoja tadi kekasihmu, hyung ?"

"Bukan. Dia hanya salah satu yang berkerja di club ini."

"Berkerja ?" tanya Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya, kau tahu kerja apa yang kumaksud." ucap Jaejoong mengangkat pundaknya.

"Oh..."

Yunho mulai merasa canggung lagi. Ini benar-benar sebuah hal baru baginya.

"Itu hanya sebuah kebiasaannya, dia memang suka menciumku. Tapi kami tidak pernah bercinta. Namanya Jessica, tapi dia dikenal dengan Sica." kata Jaejoong menjelaskan seolah-olah tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Yunho.

"Oh, begitu."

"Iya, Yunho. Kenapa kamu tidak pernah ke club ? Aku kira namja sepertimu senang pergi ke club."

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak terlalu suka. Lagipula aku hanya fokus ke kuliah dan kerja. Aku tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak sepertimu, hyung."

"Bagaimana dengan hari liburmu ?"

"Biasanya waktu libur aku gunakan untuk beristirahat di apartementku, atau mengajak Ahra kencan, mungkin."

"Oh, kamu tinggal di apartement, Yunho ?"

"Ya, bukan apartement yang besar, hanya apartement dengan satu kamar saja."

"Hm. Oh ya, apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan kepadaku, Yunho ?"

"Ah, ini tentang Ahra." ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong menuangkan wine ke dua buah gelas. Satu gelas untuknya dan gelas yang lain untuk Yunho. "Silahkan, Yunho. Ada apa dengan Ahra ?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya tanda menolak wine yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong.

"Tadi pagi saat kami pergi ke kampus, dia melihat mantan kekasihnya berciuman dengan yeoja lain."

Jaejoong menyesap wine-nya, menikmati wine yang meluncur ditenggorokannya. "Kau tidak minum ?" tanya Jaejoong yang mengabaikan ucapan Yunho barusan.

"Ya, aku tidak tahan minum-minum. Hyung, apa kamu tahu siapa mantan kekasih Ahra ?" tanya Yunho mengembalikan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Park Yoochun." Jawab Jaejoong dengan ketus. Karena dia benar-benar muak dengan topik pembicaraan ini. Ahra dan selalu Ahra yang tidak bisa melupakan mantan kekasihnya.

"Kamu mengenalnya, hyung ?"

"Tentu saja. Dulu dia sering ke rumah bersama Ahra."

"Kenapa mereka putus, hyung ?"

Jaejoong menghela napasnya dengan keras. "Biasa, masalah selingkuh. Yoochun memiliki yeoja lain saat berpacaran dengan Ahra."

"Oh, tapi kenapa Ahra masih terlihat seperti begitu..."

"Masih mencintai Yoochun maksudmu, eoh ? Tentu saja, Yunho."

"Maksudnya, hyung ?"

Jaejoong merapatkan duduknya, mendekat ke Yunho. "Karena Yoochun telah memecahkan perawan Ahra." bisik Jaejoong di telinga Yunho.

Yunho termundur ke belakang. "Be...benarkah ?"

"Yah, terserah kamu mau percaya atau tidak, Yunho. Kamu kekasihnya, seharusnya kamu lebih tahu daripada aku." jawab Jaejoong santai.

"Kenapa Yoochun tega melakukan itu, eoh ?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Yunho. Tanyakan saja kepadanya, kalian satu kampus bukan ?"

Jaejoong kembali menyesap wine-nya. Dia melirik ke Yunho yang terlihat marah.

"Mau minum, Yunho ?" tawar Jaejoong.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." ucap Yunho dengan nada geram.

Jaejoong tersenyum dalam hati, satu sama untuknya. Ini balasan untuk Ahra karena telah memberitahu tentang pekerjaannya kepada Yunho.

"Apa kamu mau pulang, Yunho ?"

"Ya, sepertinya aku akan pulang."

"Baiklah, ayo aku antar."

"Tidak usah, hyung. Aku naik bus saja."

"Hei, bukankah tadi kamu membawa mobil ke rumahku ? Tidak apa-apa, aku juga mau pulang cepat." tawar Jaejoong lagi tersenyum kepada Yunho.

"Oke."

* * *

"Nah, sudah sampai. Apa kamu mau mampir dulu, Yunho ?"

Yunho melihat jam tangannya sejenak. "Baiklah, aku ingin menemui Ahra."

"Oh, baiklah."

Jaejoong dan Yunho sama-sama masuk ke rumah. Yunho dengan wajah datarnya duduk di ruang tamu yang disambut oleh Ahra. Sedangkan Jaejoong menuju dapur rumahnya.

"Oppa, kenapa tidak memberitahuku bila ingin kesini ?"

"Ah, tadi aku kebetulan lewat saja, Ahra."

"Oh, aku akan membuatkan minum untukmu oppa."

Ketika Ahra hendak berjalan ke dapur, Yunho menahan tangannya dengan cepat.

"Tidak usah, Ahra. Duduklah."

Ahra mengerutkan keningnya menangkap nada bicara Yunho yang datar tidak hangat seperti biasa. "Ada apa, oppa ?"

"Ahra, bagaimana bila kita istirahat sebentar ?"

"Maksud oppa ?"

"Hubungan kita. Bagaimana bila kita berpisah sebentar. Aku tahu, Ahra, kamu masih mencintai Yoochun. Dan aku tahu juga alasannya."

"Op...pa..."

"Ahra, aku bukan tempat pelampiasan. Kejadian tadi pagi terus teringat dipikiranku, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, Ahra."

Ahra menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat.

"Ahra, aku akan menerimamu kembali, aku akan kembali kepadamu, bila hatimu benar-benar untukku."

"Hiks..."

"Maafkan aku, Ahra. Aku tidak bisa menjalani hubungan seperti ini, dimana hatimu masih untuk orang lain."

"Hiks...kamu tega, oppa..."

"Aku tega ? Kamu yang lebih tega kepadaku, Ahra. Kau masih mencintai Yoochun, mantanmu itu karena dia yang membuatmu tidak perawan lagi. Tapi, kamu tidak pernah bercerita kepadaku. Kamu selama ini bertingkah seperti seorang gadis suci." ucap Yunho dengan nada suara yang mulai meninggi.

Ahra sangat terkejut saat ini. "Si...siapa yang memberitahu hal itu ?"

"Kamu tidak perlu mengetahuinya, Ahra. Maafkan aku. Tapi, ingatlah, aku akan menerimamu kembali bila hatimu benar-benar untukku. Dan, aku tidak peduli kamu tidak perawan lagi. Aku hanya membutuhkan hatimu seutuhnya untukku, kamu bisa, Ahra ?"

Ahra tidak menjawab Yunho. Pertanyaan Yunho terlalu sulit untukknya. Dia merasa sangat munafik bila dia tidak berharap kembali dengan Yoochun. Ahra selalu berdoa agar dia bisa berpacaran dengan Yoochun lagi.

"See, bahkan pertanyaan mudah dariku kamu tidak bisa menjawabnya."

"Oppa..."

"Sudahlah, pikirkan dengan baik pertanyaanku. Maafkan aku."

Yunho mengusap sekilas kepala Ahra, lalu dia pergi dari rumah Choi.

"KIM JAEJOONG !" Ahra berteriak sangat nyaring sehingga menggema ke seluruh ruangan rumah, bahkan Yunho bisa mendengar teriakan Ahra.

Jaejoong yang berada di dapur, tepatnya duduk manis mendengarkan pembicaraan Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya menyeringai.

"Ya, tidak usah berteriak, Ahra. Pendengaranku masih baik."

"Kau puas ?!"

"Itu hanya balasan kecil untukmu karena dengan lancang memberitahu tentang kehidupan pribadiku kepada Yunho." Jawab Jaejoong dengan santai sambil mengangkat kedua pundaknya.

"Kamu kejam, Jaejoong ! Kamu menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Yunho !"

"Panggil aku oppa, Ahra. Apa kamu tidak dengar ? Dia hanya mengatakan pisah sementara, bukan meninggalkanmu Choi Ahra !" balas Jaejoong membentak Ahra.

"Sama saja bagiku !"

"Kamu bodoh, Ahra ! Kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tadi, apa susahnya menjawab 'Aku bisa, Yunho oppa, aku akan mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatiku' tapi sayang kamu hanya diam saja !"

Ahra terdiam dan kembali menggigit bibirnya. "Itu..."

"Ya, Park Yoochun alasannya." Jaejoong menyeringai.

"Sial !"

Ahra berlari dan langsung menuju kamarnya, membanting pintu kamarnya yang tidak memiliki salah sama sekali.

"Ada apa, Jaejoong ?" tanya Kibum yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kibum umma." jawab Jaejoong.

"Tapi, kenapa tadi Ahra berteriak ?"

"Oh, tanyakan saja kepada Ahra, Kibum umma. Sepertinya dia sedang berkelahi dengan Yunho."

"Astaga, benarkah itu ?" Kibum menutup mulutnya karena terkejut.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu."

"Ah, hiburlah dia, Jaejoong. Dia pasti akan senang."

"Maaf, Kibum umma. Aku harus kembali ke club. Ummaku baru saja mengirim pesan teks kepadaku, dia sedang berada di club dan mencariku. Selamat tinggal." kata Jaejoong dan tidak lupa mengecup pipi Kibum.

"Baiklah, hati-hati."

Setelah kepergian Jaejoong, Kibum berjalan menuju kamar Ahra. Dari luar dia bisa mendengar suara tangisan Ahra. Kibum dengan ragu-ragu ingin membuka handle pintu, tapi tidak jadi, menurutnya Ahra perlu waktu untuk sendiri.

* * *

Ketika di luar rumah, Jaejoong bertemu dengan Yunho lagi, ternyata Yunho belum pergi dari rumah Choi.

"Mau berjalan-jalan sebentar denganku, hyung ?"

"Yunho ? Aku kira kamu sudah pulang."

"Belum, aku perlu teman bicara saat ini. Apa hyung mau menemaniku ?"

"Tentu saja, Yunho. Kita mau kemana ?" tanya Jaejoong kemudian.

"Bagaimana bila kita ke cafe ?"

"Hm, baiklah. Naik mobilmu saja, ya ?"

"Oke."

Jaejoong naik ke mobil Yunho dengan perasaan senang. Sejak tadi dia tidak bisa berhenti senyum-senyum sendiri.

* * *

"Hm, enaknya..."

"Kamu suka, hyung ?"

"Yah, coklat panasnya enak."

Yunho terkekeh melihat Jaejoong meminum coklat panas seperti anak kecil. "Lebih enak daripada alkohol, kan ?"

"Tidak, alkohol tetap yang terenak, Yunho. Coklat panas ini akan menjadi minuman kesukaanku nomor dua."

"Hahaha...baiklah, hyung. Melihat wajahmu yang ceria seperti itu membuat perasaanku senang."

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar-debar ketika Yunho mengucapkan hal itu. Sebuah perasaan nyaman memasuki hatinya.

"Hyung, apa tindakanku kepada Ahra tadi benar ?"

"Aku pikir tindakanmu benar. Kuharap dia bisa melupakan Yoochun dan mencintaimu." gumam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terkejut ketika ibu jari Yunho mengusap sudut bibirnya, tubuhnya menjadi kaku dan matanya hanya bisa melihat perbuatan Yunho yang mengusap sudut bibirnya.

"Kamu minum seperti anak kecil saja, hyung." ucap Yunho.

"Go...gomawo, Yunho." Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang diusap oleh ibu jari Yunho. Dia menginginkan sentuhan itu lagi.

"Ah, hyung, apa Ahra tidak apa-apa ? Aku dengar dia meneriakkan namamu, apa dia marah kepadamu, hyung ?"

"Tidak, kami tidak apa-apa, Yunho."

"Oh, aku sudah membuatnya menangis tadi. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjalani hubungan seperti ini. Ahra..."

"Yunho, bisakah kita berhenti berbicara mengenai Ahra ? Aku terlalu muak mendengarnya." Jaejoong memutus ucapan Yunho dengan nada suara yang dingin.

"Kenapa, hyung ?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, ia terlalu bingung dengan maksud ucapan Jaejoong.

* * *

To be continued...

Berniat untuk review ?

* * *

Balikpapan, 01 Oktober 2013

-ZE-


	3. Chapter 3

**Please, Don't !**

Chapter 2

**Author : **Lady Ze

**Twitter : **hellozaraa

**Tittle : **Please, Don't !

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Warning :** YAOI, BOY X BOY, M-PREG, NC - 17

**Summary :**

Semula Jaejoong hanya menganggap Yunho sebagai adik laki-laki. Entah kenapa, Jaejoong merasa harus memiliki Yunho.

* * *

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Dia sendiri sebenarnya tidak menyangka akan mengucapkan kalimat sialan itu.

"Ti…tidak apa-apa, Yunho. Aku hanya bosan saja…yeah." katanya berusaha terlihat biasa saja.

"Oh, aku tahu, hyung. Kamu pasti bosan bila ditanya-tanya tentang orang lain. Maafkan aku, hyung."

"A…aniya, sudah, tidak perlu meminta maaf."

"Oke."

Karena kecanggungan mereka tadi, keadaan menjadi hening. Jaejoong sibuk dengan minumannya. Sesekali dia melirik Yunho dan tersenyum ketika Yunho tengah memandangnya juga.

"Wah, sudah jam dua belas. Ayo hyung, sebaiknya kita pulang. Ini sudah terlalu malam."

Jaejoong memandang maklum kepada Yunho, menurut Jaejoong jam dua belas itu masih terlalu pagi untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Antarkan aku ke club saja, Yunho."

"Oh, baiklah."

* * *

"Terima kasih, Yunho. Mau mampir dulu ?" tawar Jaejoong ketika mereka sudah sampai di club.

"Boleh." jawab Yunho dengan cepat tanpa berpikir dulu. Yah, apa salahnya sesekali menghibur diri menurut Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, hatinya merasa senang ketika Yunho menerima tawarannya.

"Ayo masuk."

Yunho sudah tidak tegang seperti pertama kali dia ke club, kali ini dia mulai bisa beradaptasi.

"Minum, Yun?" Kembali Jaejoong menawarinya minuman berakohol.

"Oke, berikan kepadaku."

Jaejoong terkekeh, dia berpikir Yunho akan menolak lagi, tapi kali ini namja bermata musang itu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Dan Yunho berhasil membuat Jaejoong hampir menangis dari gaya dia minum, sekali teguk.

"Untuk ukuran pemula, kau hebat sekali, Yun." ucap Jaejoong.

"Oh, benarkah? Berikan lagi kepadaku." Yunho menyodorkan gelasnya lagi kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengisinya setengah gelas dan kembali langsung diminum Yunho dalam sekali teguk.

"Yunho, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." gumam Yunho.

Tapi Jaejoong tahu, Yunho tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik. Mungkin bisa dibilang namja itu sudah mabuk. Padahal baru dua gelas.

"Senderkan kepalamu, Yunho. Aku tahu kamu pasti merasa pusing saat ini."

"Engh…ya…"

Yunho memang merasa pusing, bahkan suara Jaejoong tadi mulai terdengar samar-samar. Yunho menyenderkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong mendekati Yunho yang memejamkan matanya. Keringat Yunho mulai menyusuri keningnya.

Entah keberanian darimana, Jaejoong langsung mengelap keringat Yunho. "Mianhe, Yunho." gumam Jaejoong. Tapi Yunho tidak menjawab Jaejoong.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Yunho."

Yunho hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kamu bisa berjalan, Yun?"

"Engh…mungkin."

"Oke, ayo kita pulang. Beritahu alamat apartement-mu."

* * *

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar alias mabuk, Yunho menyusuri lorong apartement-nya dengan bantuan Jaejoong.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu, Yunho menekan tombol passwordnya, Jaejoong berharap dalam hati Yunho masih mengingatnya. Karena menurut pengetahuannya, orang mabuk itu biasa sudah tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri alias seperti orang gila.

"Tidak kusangka kau masih mengingat passwordnya." gumam Jaejoong kemudian membawa masuk Yunho ke apartement.

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuh Yunho di sofa karena ia sudah tidak tahan menahan berat tubuh Yunho. "Oh, sakitnya." Jaejoong duduk di sofa itu juga, tepatnya duduk di ujung sofa dimana kaki Yunho terletak.

"Hyung...kau masih ada?"

"Ya, aku masih disini, Yunho." jawab Jaejoong membalas pertanyaan Yunho yang sudah tidak beraturan.

"Aku haus, ugh...kepalaku...sialan!"

"Ya, sebentar."

Jaejoong mengambilkan Yunho segelas air putih. "Ini minumnya." katanya sambil menyodorkan gelas itu tepat di wajah Yunho.

"Ba...bantu aku."

Jaejoong mendengus, dia meletakkan gelas itu di meja. Dan membantu Yunho bangun dari posisi tidurna menjadi duduk, namun kepalanya masih bersandar di punggung sofa. "Kau manja sekali." gumam Jaejoong. Jaejoong mulai membandingkan dirinya dengan Yunho ketika dalam keadaan mabuk, dia yang meminum hampir sepuluh botol masih sanggup menyetir pulang ke rumah. Sedangkan Yunho, baru dua gelas sudah berlebihan. Ah, Jaejoong lupa kalau Yunho tidak pernah minum alkohol sebelumnya.

Jaejoong mengambil gelas tadi dan kembali menyodorkan tepat di wajah Yunho. "Minum sekarang."

"Tidak."

Jaejoong mendengus dengan keras kali ini. Jaejoong kembali menaruh gelas tadi di meja. "Oke, Jung Yunho. Terserah! Aku mau pulang! Selamat...akh!"

Jaejoong terkejut ketika Yunho sudah menariknya duluan sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kata-kata perpisahan. Tubuh rampingnya sudah terduduk dengan sempurna dipangkuan Yunho.

"Hei, Yunho!" pekik Jaejoong.

"Diamlah." kata Yunho dengan suara paraunya yang memberikan pengaruh besar kepada Jaejoong. Jujur saja, Jaejoong ingin sekali mencium bibir hati itu! Jaejoong tidak seperti orang-orang yang sok jual mahal, jika dia menginginkan sesuatu maka hal itu harus terjadi.

Dan...

Yunho mengabulkan keinginannya...

"Engh..."

Jaejoong merasakan bibir Yunho mencium bibirnya, melumatnya dengan lembut dan dengan senang hati Jaejoong membalasnya hingga ciuman mereka berubah menjadi ciuman panas yang saling membutuhkan.

Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong sehingga merapat ke tubuhnya, oh, Jaejoong mengerti betapa Yunho bergairah saat ini.

"Yunho..." Jaejoong mulai berani menyusupkan jemarinya dirambut Yunho, meremasnya dengan kuat, menandakan dirinya diselimuti oleh gairah yang tinggi.

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya membuat Jaejoong berpikir Yunho telah mengakhiri perbuatan terlarang ini. "Ugh...Jaejoong..."

Ketika suara berat memanggil namanya yang terdengar sangat parau itu semakin membuat Jaejoong bertindak di luar akal sehatnya, dia kembali mencium Yunho, melumat bibir Yunho, memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Yunho.

"Astaga!"

Jaejoong terpekik kaget atas perbuatannya sendiri ketika tangan Yunho meluncur dan meremas pantatnya. Ia tidak menyangka ia terbuai dengan ciuman Yunho bahkan ia membalas, meremas rambut Yunho, memulai lagi ciuman itu. Dengan sigap, ia langsung mendorong tubuh Yunho dan berdiri.

"Sial!" umpat Jaejoong sambil mengusap bibirnya. Langsung saja ia keluar dari apartement Yunho tanpa memperdulikan Yunho yang tergeletak tak berdaya di sofa. Dan Jaejoong tahu pasti Yunho tidak mengingat kejadian ini.

* * *

"Ada apa, sayang? Kau tidak ke club?

"Haah…aku bingung…" Jaejoong menghela panjang napasnya.

"Kenapa? Kau bisa cerita kepada umma. Wajahmu murung sekali."

"Umma, haruskah?" tanya Jaejoong kepada umma kandungnya itu, Kim Heechul.

"Ya, sayang. Kau datang ke rumah umma pasti ingin menceritakan sesuatu bukan? Umma tahu kok." ucap ummanya lagi.

Heechul sangat mengenal sifat anak satu-satunya ini, dia akan berlari ke rumah ummanya bila ada masalah.

"Seseorang seharusnya tidak menciumku, umma."

"Mwo? Benarkah? Siapa namja beruntung itu, eoh?"

"Darimana umma tahu kalau orang itu namja?"

"Yah, kau tidak pernah terlihat murung seperti ini bila berciuman dengan yeoja. Dan umma juga tahu kalau kau menyukai namja daripada yeoja." ucap Heechul lagi berbisik kepada Jaejoong.

"Begitulah." Jaejoong kembali menghela napasnya.

"Jadi, siapa dia?"

"Dia Jung Yunho, dia lebih muda satu tahun dari aku, umma. Dia sangat tampan."

"Oh, sepertinya ini menarik. Lihatlah wajahmu yang memerah sekarang." goda Heechul.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Umma…tapi, tidak seharusnya. Dia bukan untukku."

"Maksudnya?"

"Dia pacar Ahra." lirih Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Jadi kamu berciuman dengan pacar Ahra? Bagaimana bisa, Joongie?" tanya Heechul yang mulai penasaran.

"Dia sedang mabuk. Ini hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Dia juga tidak mungkin mengingatnya, umma. Tapi…" Jaejoong memutus kata-katanya, ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Apa? Ceritakan. Kau tahu, Joongie, kau harus cerita kepada umma. Karena umma tidak mempersalahkan dirimu yang menjadi gay atau semacamnya. Umma ingin menjadi yang terbaik untukmu, walaupun…Choi sialan itu selalu menghalangi!" kata Heechul panjang lebar sambil mengepalkan tangannya ketika mengingat Siwon tidak mengizinkannya bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

"Mungkin aku menyukainya…"

"Oh! Astaga! Joongie! Kau jatuh cinta? Ini yang pertama?"

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk kepalanya. Jujur saja dia malu harus menceritakan hal ini, tapi seperti yang ummanya katakan, hanya ummanya yang mendukungnya. Choi Siwon, appanya, tidak mungkin.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, umma? Bagaimana?"

"Sayang, apa benar kamu menyukainya?"

"Ya, sejak pertama aku menatap mata musangnya. Tapi, aku selalu berusaha menepis perasaan itu, karena seharusnya aku harus bersikap seperti seorang kakak kepadanya."

"Joongie, kamu sudah besar, sayang. Katakan saja bila kamu menyukainya, rebut dia dari Ahra seperti Kibum merebut Siwon dari umma."

Heechul memeluk dengan erat anaknnya itu. Dia tersenyum dalam hati. Jaejoong bisa membalas rasa sakitnya selama ini pikirnya.

"Haruskah?"

"Ya, sayang. Kau harus."

* * *

"Hyung!"

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam dengan kuat oleh sebuah tangan yang lebih besar.

"Ada apa, Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin, seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, boleh?"

"Bicara saja."

"Tidak disini, nanti Ahra melihat kita. Di dalam mobilku saja, ne?"

"Oke."

Jaejoong langsung masuk ke dalam mobil Yunho. Yunho menjalankan mobilnya dan berhenti agak jauh dari rumah Choi itu.

"Engh…kemarin, apa hyung mengantarku pulang?"

"Ya."

"O…oh…gomawo, maafkan aku merepotkanmu, hyung."

"Tidak masalah untukku. Aku yang salah, aku sudah tahu kau tidak tahan minum, tapi aku memberikanmu terus." Jaejoong tersenyum kecut ketika mengucapkannya.

"Ya…dan hyung…"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Yunho tampak gugup saat ini, bahkan mata musang itu takut memandangnya.

"Ne?"

"Maafkan aku lagi…"

"Untuk?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Ciuman itu…"

* * *

To be continued...

Berniat untuk review ?

* * *

Balikpapan, 04 Oktober 2013

-ZE-


	4. Chapter 4

**Please, Don't !**

Chapter 4

**Author : **Lady Ze

**Twitter : **hellozaraa

**Tittle : **Please, Don't !

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Warning :** YAOI, BOY X BOY, M-PREG, NC - 17

**Summary :**

Semula Jaejoong hanya menganggap Yunho sebagai adik laki-laki. Entah kenapa, Jaejoong merasa harus memiliki Yunho.

* * *

Jaejoong berusaha bersikap biasa saja. "Ciuman apa, Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong berusaha menormalkan cara bicaranya yang terdengar kaku.

"Engh…sepertinya aku menciummu tadi malam, hyung. Tapi, aku tidak mengingatnya dengan jelas. Aku hanya merasa aku menciummu, entahlah…" jawab Yunho kemudian berusaha menjelaskan dengan kata-katanya yang berantakan.

"Oh, aku anggap kamu tidak sengaja melakukannya. Aku tahu, kamu tidak sengaja."

"Y…ya…maafkan aku, hyung. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku benar-benar lancang telah menciummu. Hyung pasti sangat marah kepadaku karena dicium oleh seorang namja. Maafkan aku."

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat. Yang ia lakukan hanya memandang Yunho yang terus-terusan menggumamkan kata maaf kepadanya. Dia tidak perlu kata maaf itu, karena Jaejoong tidak mempermasalahkannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah terus meminta maaf kepadaku." ucapnya kemudian dengan tersenyum. 'Karena aku menikmati ciuman itu, Yunho.' tambahnya dalam hati.

* * *

Jaejoong kembali ke rumah Choi setelah pembicaraan singkatnya tadi dengan Yunho. Ia berniat menghabiskan pagi ini dengan tidur.

"Jaejoong-ah."

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah dapur. "Ada apa Kibum umma?" tanyanya.

"Umma ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu, apa bisa?" tanya Kibum kemudian.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju dapur dan langsung duduk di meja makan. "Ya, bicaralah, Kibum umma."

Kibum langsung duduk di sebelah Jaejoong, agak memiringkan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

"Apa namja tadi pagi yang berbicara denganmu di luar rumah adalah Jung Yunho?"

"Ya, itu Yunho." jawab Jaejoong dengan santai.

"Ada apa? Maksud umma, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Apa hal itu penting untukmu, Kibum umma?" tanya balik Jaejoong dengan nada kesal.

"Tidak. Umma hanya ingin tahu, apa kalian membicarakan Ahra?"

Jaejoong tersenyum sinis. Kenapa selalu Ahra? "Tidak, Kibum umma. Kami tidak membicarakan Cho Ahra, anak kesayangan Kibum umma itu." kata Jaejoong masih dengan nada kesalnya.

Kibum menjadi merasa bersalah terhadap Jaejoong. Kibum tahu Jaejoong kurang menyukai dirinya dan Ahra. "Oh. Ahra terus bersedih sejak kemarin malam. Dia juga tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Umma hanya berpikir kau dan Yunho berbicara tentang Ahra, setidaknya tentang keputusan Yunho berpisah dengan Ahra."

"Itu sama sekali tidak penting menurutku, Kibum umma. Untuk apa Yunho bercerita tentang hal itu, curhat? Tidak mungkin."

"Ya. Umma hanya menebak, karena umma lihat kau dan Yunho cukup dekat."

"Hm, begitu."

"Baiklah, umma tahu kamu kesal dengan pembicaraan kita. Tapi umma mohon, bantulah hubungan Yunho dan Ahra, Jaejoong."

Jaejoong menatap Kibum, terperangah. "Lelucon apa lagi kali ini, Kibum umma. Hahaha…"

Kibum menatap Jaejoong dengan serius, menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan erat. "Umma serius. Umma mohon, umma tidak bisa melihat Ahra yang terus bersedih seperti ini. Dan, hanya kamu yang dekat dengan Ahra maupun Yunho. Hanya kamu yang bisa membantu mereka, Jaejoong." ucap Kibum penuh harapan.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Perlahan ia menarik tangannya yang digenggam oleh Kibum. "Aku tidak bisa berjanji kepadamu, Kibum umma. Apa Kibum umma tidak takut?"

Kibum mengerutkan keningnya. "Takut? Terhadap apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kepadaku. Apa Kibum umma tidak takut bila aku merebut Yunho seperti Kibum umma merebut appa dari umma kandungku?" tanya Jaejoong lagi dengan suara yang datar, dingin dan terselip emosi penuh amarah di setiap ucapannya.

Kibum terkejut. Ah, setidaknya dia tahu bahwa Jaejoong mengira Kibum merebut Siwon. "Ti…tidak seperti itu…" lirih Kibum.

"Hm? Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis, Kibum umma. Aku tidak ingin menjadi anak durhaka. Yah, aku sudah memberimu peringatan, Kibum umma. Jangan terkejut bila suatu saat aku merebut Yunho." ucap Jaejoong dengan senyumannya, jemarinya menyentuh tangan Kibum dan mengelusnya.

"Ja…jaejoong…kau…?"

"Ya, bila pikiran kita sama, aku memang seperti itu, Kibum umma. Dan, maafkan aku, sepertinya aku menyukai Yunho. Aku tidak bisa menganggapnya sebagai adik laki-lakiku. Karena, aku menyukainya, Kibum umma." ucapnya lagi masih dengan senyuman.

"Ke…kenapa?"

"Apa, Kibum umma? Jangan melarangku, karena kau tidak berhak, Kibum umma."

"Jaejoong! Hentikan!" pekik Kibum kemudian. Dia sudah cukup terkejut dengan ucapan-ucapan Jaejoong yang dianggapnya tidak masuk akal itu. Jaejoong gay? Dan Jaejoong menyukai Jung Yunho, kekasih anaknya, Ahra?

"Oh, aku ingin mengingatkanmu satu hal lagi, Kibum umma. Yunho dan Ahra sudah putus. Dan sepertinya, kata-kata merebut kekasih Ahra tidak sesuai untukku. Aku menyayangimu, Kibum umma."

Jaejoong mengakhiri ucapannya dengan mencium pipi Kibum. Dengan langkah riang, Jaejoong menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Kibum yang masih duduk mematung di kursi itu.

* * *

Jaejoong merasa sangat kesal saat ini, seseorang telah menganggu tidurnya dengan suara tangisan yang menyedihkan itu. "Choi Ahra, sialan!"

Jaejoong langsung membuka pintu kamar Ahra dengan keras, menyebabkan bunyi yang nyaring. Ahra yang sedari tadi duduk di atas ranjang, menekuk lutut dan menenggelamkan wajah diantara kedua kaki terkejut. "Apa maumu!" ucapnya membentak Jaejoong dengan suara parau.

"Kau sangat menyedihkan, Ahra. Apa kamu tahu itu?" kata Jaejoong meremehkan Ahra yang terlihat kusut, rambut yang mengembang, mata yang bengkak dan hidung yang memerah.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Jaejoong!"

"Ya! Panggil aku oppa, Ahra!" balas Jaejoong membentak Ahra.

"Pergilah, oppa! Aku malas berurusan denganmu saat ini!"

Jaejoong tersenyum puas melihat Ahra yang kesal kepadanya. Jaejoong tidak pergi, melainkan duduk di tepi tempat tidur Ahra.

"Aku menyuruhmu pergi, oppa! Apa aku kurang jelas, eoh?!"

"Cih…kamu masih bisa membentakku? Kamu terlalu menyedihkan Nona Choi Ahra. Aku merasa kasihan kepadamu."

Ahra hanya diam tidak membalas ucapan Jaejoong. Semoga dengan itu Jaejoong segera pergi dari kamarnya, begitulah yang dipikirkan Ahra.

"Aku baru saja berbicara dengan ummamu, dia memintaku memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Yunho. Apa itu tidak konyol, hm?"

"Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu, oppa." kata Ahra parau.

"Benarkah? Baguslah, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengurus masalah cintamu yang kandas ini."

"Tidak! Ini tidak seperti itu! Aku…aku pasti akan kembali dengan Yunho."

"Percaya diri sekali. Apa kamu yakin dengan ucapanmu?"

"Ya! Tentu saja!" jawab Ahra dengan suara bergetar.

"Tapi, dari caramu bicara, kau sendiri tidak terlihat yakin, Ahra." Jaejoong kembali meremehkan Ahra.

"Tidak!"

"Ya, baiklah. Kau sangat keras kepala, Ahra."

"Pergilah, oppa! Aku tidak butuh teman saat ini!"

"Hei, kamu pikir aku mau menemanimu? Ah! Kau salah, Ahra! Aku ke kamarmu karena suara tangisanmu yang buruk itu menganggu tidurku! Jadi, berhentilah menangis!"

"Pergi!" bentak Ahra.

"Oke, aku pergi." kata Jaejoong. "Ah, sepertinya Yoochun memiliki kekasih baru, namanya Junsu, Kim Junsu. Sepertinya kamu mengenalnya." tambah Jaejoong lagi sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar Ahra.

Tubuh Ahra menegang, emosi bergemuruh di dada Ahra. Tubuh Ahra terasa kaku, bahkan sampai ke bulu matanya. Ia sama sekali tak bergerak. "Kim Junsu…brengsek!"

Di luar kamar, Jaejoong kembali tersenyum puas. "Kamu benar-benar sangat menyedihkan, Choi Ahra."

Kim Junsu, teman satu tingkat Ahra di kampus dan satu jurusan dengan Ahra. Dan yang lebih membuat Jaejoong merasa senang adalah Junsu merupakan salah satu teman baik Ahra.

"Ah, aku merasa benar-benar seperti orang jahat saat ini." gumam Jaejoong.

* * *

Makan malam keluarga Choi kali ini agak berbeda seperti biasanya. Terlihat suram, Ahra yang tidak bersemangat, Jaejoong yang kesal karena dipaksa ikut makan malam dan Siwon, kepala keluarga Choi yang terlihat tidak sabaran menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"Pelan-pelan, Siwonnie. Nanti kamu tersedak, sayang." ujar Kibum.

"Aku ingin cepat berbicara dengan anak-anakku setelah makan malam ini. Mendengar ceritamu tadi siang, masalah ini tidak bisa dibiarkan."

Jaejoong langsung menatap tajam Kibum. "Aku sudah selesai." katanya.

"Tunggu appa di ruang keluarga. Ahra, kau juga kesana sekarang. Appa tidak suka melihatmu yang hanya memainkan sendok saja daritadi."

Dengan langkah cepat, Jaejoong langsung menuju ruang keluarga diikuti oleh Ahra dengan langkah lemas.

Tidak berapa lama Siwon datang. Ia langsung duduk sambil memandang kedua anaknya bergantian.

"Jaejoong, turunkan kakimu. Duduklah dengan sopan! Dan Ahra tegakkan kepalamu! Appa akan berbicara!" tegur Siwon.

Jaejoong langsung menurunkan kaki kanannya yang tadi berada di atas kaki kirinya dan Ahra mengangkat kepalanya.

Siwon berdehem sebentar. "Baiklah, appa akan mulai dengan Ahra dulu. Ahra, apa benar kamu putus dengan Yunho?"

"I…iya, Appa."

"Dan penyebabnya?"

Ahra diam dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya tertutupi dengan rambut panjangnya yang kusut.

"Ahra masih mencintai Yoochun, appa." jawab Jaejoong.

Ahra menggenggam dengan kuat ujung bajunya.

"Ahra, apa itu benar? Hei, angkat kepalamu, Ahra!"

Ahra mengangkat kepalanya dengan gerakan lambat. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan tangisan.

"Menyedihkan." ucap Jaejoong dengan ketus.

"Diam, Choi Jaejoong!" bentak Siwon.

"Mwo? Namaku Kim Jaejoong!" balas Jaejoong yang tidak terima ketika Siwon memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga Siwon.

Siwon menghela napasnya dengan panjang. "Ahra, appa tidak bisa membelamu saat ini. Kau yang salah, Ahra. Kau harus bisa melupakan mantan kekasihmu itu. Yunho itu namja yang baik, tidak seperti Yoochun. Hanya itu saran appa untukmu, Ahra."

"Aku sudah berusaha, Appa." gumam Ahra.

"Lalu? Apa kamu bisa?"

Ahra menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku…tidak bisa…"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ahra. Bukannya berarti secara tidak langsung Ahra menyerah tentang hubungannya dengan Yunho?

"Berusahalah, Ahra. Kau pasti bisa." kata Siwon lagi. Lalu Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong, appa tidak tahu harus berkata apa." Siwon kembali menghela napasnya dengan keras. "Ahra, masuklah ke kamarmu. Appa ingin berbicara berdua saja dengan Jaejoong."

Ahra mengangguk dan langsung meninggalkan ruang keluarga tersebut.

"Jaejoong, apa benar kamu menyukai namja?"

Jaejoong mengumpat dalam hati. Ia tahu Kibum yang memberitahu appanya itu. "Ya." jawabnya singkat.

"Apa kau yakin, Jaejoong?"

"Ya, aku tidak pernah se-yakin ini, Appa."

"Baiklah, kamu sudah dewasa, Jaejoong. Appa tidak melarangmu karena itu adalah pilihan hidupmu. Tapi, bisakah bukan Yunho?"

"Bukan Yunho? Maksud appa?" tanya Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau tahu, Jaejoong, Yunho itu kekasih Ahra."

"Kekasih? Mereka sudah putus, appa."

"Ya, appa tahu. Tapi, kau mengerti maksud appa. Mereka tidak benar-benar putus, Yunho masih memberi kesempatan kepada Ahra. Appa tahu, Ahra mencintai Yunho, itu sangat terlihat dengan jelas. Hanya saja Ahra belum bisa melupakan Yoochun. Tapi, appa yakin suatu saat Ahra pasti bisa melupakan Yoochun dan benar-benar mencintai Yunho."  
"Hmm, aku bosan mendengarnya. Aku sangat bosan! Semua selalu tentang Ahra!" kata Jaejoong dengan nada bicara semakin meninggi.

"Bukan seperti itu, Jaejoong. Yang ingin appa katakan adalah kamu boleh menyukai namja asal jangan Yunho. Itu saja permintaan appa!"

"Aku tidak bisa!" jawab Jaejoong dengan cepat.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus Yunho, Jaejoong?"

"Karena aku memang menyukainya!"

"Tapi kau tahu Yunho itu milik Ahra, Jaejoong!" ucap Siwon dengan geram.

"Tidak! Kau tahu, appa! Aku sudah muak dengan pembicaraan kita ini! Kau selalu saja membela Ahra! Kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku! Oke, aku pergi!"

Jaejoong langsung berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari ruang keluarga hingga tanpa sadar ia menabrak Ahra yang berada di pintu ruang keluarga. Jaejoong tidak peduli bila Ahra mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Siwon.

Jaejoong menuju kamarnya dan langsung memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam koper. Menyeretnya dengan kasar.

"Mau kemana kamu, Jaejoong?!"

"Aku pergi dari rumah ini!"

Siwon menahan tangannya. "Tidak! Kau tidak boleh ke rumahnya!"

"Dia ummaku! Dia lebih mengerti aku daripada appa! Lepaskan!" Dengan kasar Jaejoong menghempaskan tangan Siwon yang menahan tangannya tadi.

Jaejoong langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dan meninggalkan rumah Choi.

Siwon menatap dengan sendu kepergian anaknya itu.

"Sudahlah, sayang. Dia perlu waktu untuk sendiri. Kau yang salah, Siwonnie."

"Kamu mendengarnya, Bummie?"

"Ya."

* * *

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, dia gugup. Dia menunggu pemilik apartement ini membuka pintunya. Sesekali ia menarik napas panjang. Ia berusaha terlihat se-normal mungkin. Entahlah, kenapa ia bisa sampai disini.

Pintu apartement itu terbuka dan pemilik apartement itu hanya menatap dengan bingung kepada Jaejoong yang terlihat kacau dengan sebuah koper warna hitam.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?"

Namja tadi langsung mempersilahkan Jaejoong masuk walaupun masih bingung.

"Maafkan aku menganggumu. Tapi, apa boleh aku menginap disini, Yunho?"

* * *

To be continued...

Berniat untuk review ?

* * *

Balikpapan, 21 Oktober 2013

-ZE-


	5. Chapter 5

**Please, Don't !**

Chapter 5

**Author : **Lady Ze

**Tittle : **Please, Don't !

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Warning :** YAOI, BOY X BOY, M-PREG, NC - 17

**Summary :**

Semula Jaejoong hanya menganggap Yunho sebagai adik laki-laki. Entah kenapa, Jaejoong merasa harus memiliki Yunho.

* * *

**Yunho POV**

Suaraku seakan tercekat ditenggorokan. Aku terlalu kaget mendengar permintaannya. Bila kulihat dari wajahnya yang kacau, sepertinya Jaejoong hyung sedang ada masalah.

"Y...ya?" Aku menuntutnya untuk mengulang ucapannya tadi. Aku ingin memastikan kalau aku tidak salah mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin menginap disini, hanya sampai besok saja. Apa boleh?" katanya sambil bergumam. Kepalanya menunduk menatap karpet coklat yang sudah usang di _apartement_ku.

"Hyung, tapi apa tidak apa-apa, eoh? Seperti yang hyung liat, aku tinggal di _studio apartement_." ucapku menjelaskan _apartement_ku yang hanya memiliki satu ruangan yang menjadi satu antara tempat tidur dan dapur. Itu pun aku memakai _single bed_ agar aku memiliki cukup ruang yang lebar agar bila teman-temanku berkunjung kami bisa duduk di lantai. Tepatnya seperti aku dan Jaejoong hyung saat ini, duduk di atas karpet coklatku yang sudah usang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan menganggumu. Aku akan tidur di lantai." Kali ini ia berkata dengan nada lirih dan suara yang bergetar.

"Hyung, ada masalah apa? Kau bisa bercerita kepadaku." ucapku.

Dia menghela napasnya sangat panjang. Jaejoong hyung mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya yang berwarna hitam menatap mataku.

"Apa kamu punya kopi, Yunho? Aku membutuhkannya."

"Aku punya kopi kaleng dan dingin. Mau?"

"Ya, berikan kepadaku. Aku akan menggantinya."

"Tidak usah menggantinya, hyung. Cukup ceritakan saja apa masalahmu. Bagaimana?" Aku memilih cara bernegoisasi kepadanya. Hatiku bergejolak untuk menjadi dewa penolongnya saat ini. Suatu perasaan yang tidak pernah aku rasakan bahkan aku pikirkan.

"Baiklah." lirihnya.

Aku langsung berjalan menuju kulkas dengan langkah cepat. "_Original, Mocha_ atau _Latte_?"

"_Latte_."

Aku tersenyum kecil sembari mengambil kopi kaleng untuknya. Dia memiliki selera yang sama denganku. Entah kenapa hal kecil seperti ini mulai menarik perhatianku.

"Ini, hyung." Aku memberikan kopi kaleng yang sudah kubuka kepadanya.

Jaejoong hyung langsung meminumnya. Tanpa perasaan, sangat berbeda ketika dia menikmati _wine_.

"Gomawo, Yunho."

"Ya. Aku menunggumu, hyung."

Dia tersenyum kecut. Tapi bisa kulihat dengan jelas dia sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk mulai berbicara kepadaku.

"Aku kabur dari rumah appaku, Yunho. Aku sungguh tidak tahan. Mereka semua hanya memikirkan Ahra saja...aku..."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Aku takut dia akan bercerita sesuatu yang buruk.

"Aku...mengakui sesuatu hal yang membuat mereka marah."

"A...apa itu?"

"Aku mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu, Jung Yunho." Lirihannya berubah menjadi geraman. Bahkan ia menggertakkan giginya.

Aku kehabisan kata-kata saat ini. Aku sering mendengar seseorang mengatakan hal itu kepadaku, bisa dibilang aku sudah terbiasa. Tapi, aku tidak pernah mendengar kalimat itu dari seorang namja.

"Maafkan aku, Yunho. Kau pasti menganggap aku menjijikan, bukan?" katanya tersenyum kecut lagi.

Aku masih diam. Aku tidak fokus saat ini. karena aku masih melayang bersama kalimatnya tadi. Jaejoong hyung menyukaiku?

"Hyung..."

"Aku tahu, kau kaget dengan pengakuanku, Yunho. Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi. Aku menyukaimu, tidak! Aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku menyukai ciumanmu saat itu! Aku menyukai sentuhan jarimu dibibirku. Dan aku…Cium aku lagi, Jung Yunho!"

Jaejoong hyung mengerang frustasi. Dan aku…

"Engh…" Aku sudah menariknya. Menciumnya, melumat bibirnya yang manis. Aku menutup mataku merasakan sengatan halus yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhku. Dengan lembut, aku melumat bibir bawahnya.

"Jaejoong…"

Dia membalas ciumanku ketika aku menyebut namanya dengan suara beratku. Jaejoong hyung memeluk leherku dengan erat. Dia menggigit bibirku, menyelipkan lidahnya diantara rongga mulutku. Bermain-main dengan lidahku yang semakin terasa panas.

"Yunho…"

Jari-jarinya berpindah ke rambutku, menariknya, semakin kuat.

"H…hyung…" Aku melepaskan ciuman kami. Aku ternegah-engah karean ciuman ini.

"Jangan berhenti, kumohon…" lirihnya kepadaku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengannya. Ciuman dengan namja adalah hal baru bagiku, yah dalam keadaan sadar. Apa lagi yang diharapkan oleh Jaejoong hyung?

* * *

"Jaejoong…" Aku melotot ketika Jaejoong hyung sudah telanjang. Menatapku dengan mata redup namun bergairah.

"Yunho…kumohon…" Ia berjalan mendekatiku yang masih duduk di lantai.

"A…apa hyung?" tanyaku gugup. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Jaejoong hyung duduk dipangkuanku, sedikit kasar mencium bibirku.

"Kau tahu maksudku, Yunho…" ucapnya di sela-sela ciuman.

"Kau yakin, hyung?" Entah kenapa aku malah bertanya seperti itu, secara tidak langsung aku seperti menginginkannya juga.

"Ya. Aku sangat yakin." Dia bergumam kemudian kembali mencium bibirku.

Aku menuntun tubuhnya menuju tempat tidurku, tanpa melepaskan ciuman kami. Persetan! Aku sungguh tidak peduli. Jelas, aku menginginkannya juga.

Seks pertamaku yang kulakukan dengan seorang namja…

Aku menindih tubuhnya, aku memandang matanya yang semakn redup. Aku kembali menyusuri permukaan wajahnya terus ke bawah hingga lehernya. Mengecupnya dengan penuh gairah.

"Yunho…engh…"

Suara desahannya membakar sekujur tubuhku. Ciumanku semakin turun, berhenti di dadanya, bermain-main dengan nipple-nya. Menciumnya, lidahku berputar-putar disana.

Tanganku mengelus kejantanannya. Oke, ini pertama kalinya aku memegang kejantanan namja lain selain milikku sendiri. Menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat, menggerakkan tanganku naik turun. Hingga dia mendesah kembali.

Bibirku kembali menyusuri perutnya hingga bibirku mencium kejantanannya. Suatu hal yang baru bagiku, lagi-lagi…

Aku memasukkan kejantanan Jaejoong hyung ke dalam mulutku, menghisapnya dengan kuat, ia semakin mendesah berulang kali.

"Yunho!" Jaejoong hyung berteriak ketika orgasme menghampiri dirinya. _Well_, sepertinya diriku cukup ahli juga.

* * *

"Hyung, apa kamu benar-benar yakin?"

"Ya, Yunho. Lakukan saja." katanya dengan suara parau.

"A…aku…ini…yang pertama bagiku, hyung."

"Aku juga, Yunho. Percayalah, karena aku hanya ingin bercinta denganmu."

Ugh, sial! Jaejoong hyung semakin membuatku bergairah. "Baiklah."

Aku berlutut di antara kedua kakinya, melebarkan kakinya, menekuk lututnya. Tapi aku masih terdiam, aku tidak tahu…

"Jangan ragu, Yunho."

"Ya."

Dan dalam satu kali gerakan cepat, aku memasuki Jaejoong hyung.

"Aaakkh…Yun…ho…" Suaranya terdengar bergetar, dia menggigit bibirnya, aku tahu Jaejoong hyung menahan rasa sakit ini.

"Mi…mianhe…"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Aku mulai menggerakkan tubuhku, keluar lalu masuk…secara perlahan.

Napas Jaejoong hyung menjadi terengah-engah, ia memejamkan matanya.

"Jaejoong…" Aku mengerang. Dan aku semakin menggerakkan tubuhku dengan cepat. Menusuknya lebih dalam.

"Yunho…!" Jaejoong hyung kembali meledak. Gerakanku semakin cepat dan sangat cepat hingga aku menusuknya sangat dalam…"Jaejoong…astaga!" Aku meledak di dalam tubuhnya. Orgasme pertamaku.

Aku ambruk di atas tubuh Jaejoong hyung. Aku mengecup bibirnya lembut. Aku berniat melepaskan tubuhku dari dalam tubuhnya, tapi ia menahanku.

"Lagi, Yunho…" ucapnya tersipu malu.

Sial!

Dan aku sangat menikmati melakukan seks dengannya, Kim Jaejoong…membuatku meledak berkali-kali di dalam tubuhnya. Terasa sangat hangat…

**End of Yunho POV**

* * *

"Yunho, bangun." Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pipi Yunho yang masih terbungkus selimut.

"Engh…"

"Bangun, Yunho. Kau tidak kuliah, eoh?"

"Pagi…" Ucapan yang keluar dari bibir hatinya, ia mengucapkan dengan senyuman di wajah tampannya.

Jaejoong tersipu malu, pipinya merona, berubah menjadi warna merah yang tersamar. "Pagi, Yunho."

"Wajahmu memerah, hyung. Kau masih mengingat kegiatan kita semalam, hm?" Yunho memiringkan badannya, hingga ia menatap jelas Jaejoong yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Tubuh mereka sangat dekat. Ya, berkat _single bed_ milik Yunho.

"Apa yang kau katakan!" Jaejoong yang semakin malu, reflek memukul dada Yunho.

CUP

Yunho mencium dengan lembut kening Jaejoong. "Seks pertamaku yang sangat menyenangkan." ujarnya. Lalu ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya, membawa tubuh telanjangnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Jaejoong yang masih di tempat tidur mengubah posisinya. Menghadap langit-langit _apartement_ Yunho. "Yunho, _saranghae_..." gumamnya.

Tidak berapa lama, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Yunho sudah dalam keadaan pakai. Memakai kaus berkerah dan _jeans_ biru kesayangannya.

"Kau kuliah?"

"Ya, hyung. Kau tidak mandi dulu, hyung?" tanya Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong sudah memakai pakaiannya yang ia pakai tadi malam.

"Aku akan mandi sebentar lagi. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak saja bila harus telanjang."

"O...oh, baiklah. Apa tidak apa-apa aku tinggal, hyung?" tanyanya lagi sambil memakai sepatu _converse_ hitamnya.

"Apa itu artinya kamu mengijinkan aku untuk tinggal lebih lama disini, eoh?"

"Engh...terserah hyung saja. Aku tidak keberatan. Karena..." Yunho menarik napasnya dengan kuat. Membuat jantung Jaejoong berdetak dengan cepat. "Karena aku merasa bersalah. Aku tahu hyung pasti kesakitan."

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Ia pikir Yunho menahannya karena Yunho mulai menyukainya juga, mencintainya mungkin. "Tidak apa-apa, Yunho. Aku baik-baik saja. Pergilah, nanti kamu telat kuliah."

"Jaejoong hyung..." Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Ia memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. Menggenggam tubuh Jaejoong dengan tubuhnya.

"Mianhe...Mianhe..." bisiknya di telinga Jaejoong.

"A...apa...?"

"Mianhe...aku menyakitimu..."

"Ti...tidak, Yun. Itu keinginanku..Hanya saja..."

"Hanya apa?" Yunho menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Jaejoong. Menggenggam kedua pundak Jaejoong dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kamu harus menjadi milikku, Yunho." Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya setelah akhirnya dia berani mengucapkan kalimat itu. Baru pertama kali dia mengatakan hal ini.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Yunho yang masih bingung.

"Lupakan Ahra dan jadi kekasihku, Yunho. Aku...mencintaimu."

Kedua tangannya yang menggenggam pundak Jaejoong terjatuh ke atas pahanya. "Hyung..."

"Aku tahu kamu pasti bingung, Yunho. Kau bisa menjawabnya nanti. Pergilah kuliah dulu, ne?" ujar Jaejoong kemudian.

Yunho hanya mengangguk. Kemudian ia meninggalkan _apartement_nya tanpa suara.

Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Dan langsung menjawab panggilan telepon itu.

"Ya, umma. Ada apa?"

"_Kamu dimana, Joongie?"_

"Aku di...hotel. _Wae_?" dusta Jaejoong.

"_Haah...dasar! Apa yang kamu lakukan disana? Si Choi brengsek itu pagi-pagi sekali menggedor pintu rumah umma. Ada apa, hm? Jelaskan!"_

"Ceritanya panjang, umma. Ini semua karena namja bernama Yunho itu."

"_Ah, Yunho? Namja yang kamu suka itu. Kenapa?"_

"Aku mengatakan kepada appa dan Kibum umma kalau aku menyukainya. Dan appa marah kepadaku, dia menganggap aku merebut Yunho dari Ahra."

"_Benarkah?! Kau berhasil, sayang?!"_ suara Heechul terdengar sangat senang.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya. "Ya, sebentar lagi. Aku sudah mengatakan kepadanya kalau aku mencintainya, umma. Dan...aku masih menunggu jawabannya."

"_Mwo?"_

"Yunho sedang pergi kuliah. Ini tidak mudah, umma. Dia namja normal, ingat itu."

"_Ya, umma akan sangat senang bila dia membalas cintamu. Itu artinya kau membalaskan dendam umma kepada Kibum."_

"Terserahlah, umma."

"_Baiklah. Beritahu umma bila kau berhasil, sayang."_

"Oke. Sampai jumpa."

"_Ya. Umma menyayangimu, Joongie."_

Jaejoong lagi-lagi menghela napasnya. Dia bukan berniat hanya untuk membalaskan dendam ummanya dengan merebut Yunho dari Ahra. Tapi, karena dia memang benar-benar mencintai Jung Yunho.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada sesuatu mengalir dari hidungnya. Dia mengusapnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ternyata hidungnya berdarah.

"Berdarah lagi? Haah...menyebalkan..." gumamnya.

* * *

"Yunho, selamat pagi!" Ahra menepuk pundak Yunho ketika melihat Yunho sudah sampai di kampus.

"Pagi, Ahra." balas Yunho.

"Ada waktu, Yun? Aku ingin bicara." ucap Ahra.

"Ya?"

Ahra menggenggam tangan Yunho dan membawanya ke sebuah kursi. Mereka berdua pun duduk.

"Aku...aku sudah memikirkan hal ini dengan baik, Yunho. Aku bisa melupakan Yoochun. Aku ingin kembali bersamamu, Yunho." ujar Ahra. Terselip kegugupan diucapannya.

"Mwo?!"

"Kenapa kaget, Yunho? Kau tidak percaya denganku?"

"Ti...tidak..." Yunho benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir saat ini. Dua orang yang sangat berbeda menginginkannya. Bebannya terasa semakin berat.

"Beri aku waktu, Ahra."

"Huh? Buat apa?!" pekik Ahra tanpa sadar.

"Hanya beri aku waktu saja. Sudah, ya. Aku harus ke kelas."

"Tunggu, Yun!"

"Hm?"

"Apa ini karena Jaejoong?" tanya Ahra. Kali ini ia merasa geram.

"Kenapa dengan Jaejoong hyung? Jangan membawa-bawa dia. Dia tidak ada hubungannya." Yunho tentu saja berbohong kepada Ahra.

Ahra merasa lega mendengarnya. Ia menduga Jaejoong belum bertindak lebih jauh terhadap Yunho. Dugaan itulah yang membuatnya nekat ingin kembali kepada Yunho. Ia hanya tidak ingin didahului oleh Jaejoong.

"Ba...baiklah...aku menunggumu, Yunho."

Langkah Yunho semakin terasa berat. Tidak ada yang ia pikirkan selain perkataan Jaejoong dan Ahra.

Sesampai di kelas, Yunho hanya melamun. Dia benar-benar tidak fokus dengan ucapan dosennya. Hingga ia mendapat teguran dari dosennya itu.

"Kenapa ini terjadi pada diriku..." lirihnya.

* * *

"Aku pulang." Yunho membuka sepatu _converse_-nya. Tidak meletakkannya dengan rapi. Matanya langsung mencari keberadaan Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Jaejoong sedang memasak sesuatu.

"Selamat datang, Yunho."

"Kau memasak apa, hyung?"

"Aku hanya membuat ramen. Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah di kampus, hyung."

Jaejoong membawa semangkuk besar ramen. Membawanya ke tempat Yunho duduk, di atas karpet usang berwarna coklat.

Yunho mengambil sebuah meja kecil yang memang biasa ia gunakan untuk makan. Kemudian Yunho memindahkan mangkuk berisi ramen tadi di atas meja.

"Ingin makan lagi?" tawar Jaejoong.

"Pedas?"

"Ya, begitulah. Kamu bisa melihat dari warna kuah-nya, Yun."

Ya, Yunho melihat dengan jelas kuah ramen yang berwarna merah pekat. Pasti sangat pedas. "Aku tidak bisa memakan makanan pedas."

"Oh, sayang sekali. Baiklah aku akan menghabiskannya sendiri."

"Hum! Akan kubuatkan teh!"

Yunho menuju dapur kecilnya. Mulai membuat teh. Sebenarnya ia hanya beralasan saja menghindari Jaejoong. Ia belum siap untuk mengatakan jawabannya.

Ia memandang Jaejoong yang begitu menikmati ramennya. Ia terkekeh ketika melihat pipi Jaejoong menggembung karena terlalu banyak makanan di mulutnya.

"Pelan-pelan saja, hyung. Ini teh-nya."

"Gomawo, Yun!"

Yunho menunggu Jaejoong menghabiskan ramennya. Sesekali ia terkekeh melihat Jaejoong yang kepedasan.

* * *

"Mianhe, Yun, aku memasak ramenmu tanpa jin."

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung."

Jaejoong tersenyum kepada Yunho. Ia benar-benar senang dengan kebaikan Yunho. Membuat Jaejoong tidak ragu akan perasaan Yunho kepadanya.

"Engh...hyung...aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, ah lebih tepatnya permintaanmu tadi pagi..."

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Aku siap, Yunho. Apapun jawabanmu!" katanya.

* * *

To be continued...

Berniat untuk review ?

Big thank's to:

Yoon Hyunwoon, , Vic89, missjelek, Hana – Kara, jae sekundes, ifa. , zhe, Kim Eun Sob, Dipa Woon, irengiovany, Juuunchan, BooMilikBear, anf, Rara, rly j jaekyu, Boojaejoongie is Mine, Casshipper Jung, gwansim84, cindyshim07, BLACKnote, Nyonya Park, Cherry Yunjae, kim anna shinotsuke, joongmax, Youleebitha, shinkirara, sissy, Rikha, akiramia, farla 23, iru iru g, riska0122, kitybear, .1272, its me, EvilmagnaeMin, 3kjj, bearnya jung, heeliii, YunHolic, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, Keybin, TyasBabyBooBear, I was a Dreamer, nickeYJcassie, Gyujiji, MaghT, alvida the dark knight, vidii, CuteCat88, nanajunsu, hanasukie and Guest.

* * *

-ZE-


	6. Chapter 6

**Please, Don't !**

Chapter 6

**Author : **Lady Ze

**Tittle : **Please, Don't !

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Warning :** YAOI, BOY X BOY, M-PREG, NC - 17

**Summary :**

Semula Jaejoong hanya menganggap Yunho sebagai adik laki-laki. Entah kenapa, Jaejoong merasa harus memiliki Yunho.

* * *

"Ini umma buatkan teh untukmu, sayang." Heechul menaruh secangkir teh yang masih panas di meja bundar.

Jaejoong menggenggam kedua sisi cangkir teh yang masih panas itu. Memberikan hawa panas untuk tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

"_Wine_ lebih baik, umma." Dia merengek seperti anak kecil. Membuat ummanya mendecak sebal.

"Tidak! Kau sangat kacau, sayang. Habiskan teh-mu, lalu tidurlah. Umma akan menyalakan pemanas ruangan." ujar Heechul dengan lembut.

"Gomawo, umma. Aku menyayangimu."

Heechul langsung memenuk anak satu-satunya itu. Merasakan tubuh anaknya yang dingin. Heechul mengelus punggung bergetar anaknya, hingga ia merasakan pundaknya basah. Anaknya menangis…

"Maafkan umma. Umma tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi."

* * *

"Selamat tidur, sayang." Heechul mengecup kening anaknya dengan lembut. Kemudian menyelimuti anaknya dengan selimut tebal.

Heechul berjalan mematikan lampu kamar itu, menoleh sebentar melihat anaknya yang terbaring dengan tenang. Ia keluar dari kamar itu, menutup pintunya dengan pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Seakan takut anaknya terbangun.

Di balik selimut, anak tadi menangis. Ia menggigit bibirnya, meredam suaranya agar tidak terdengar oleh sang umma. Ia tidak ingin mengkhawatirkan ummanya, walaupun ia tahu ummanya terlalu khawatir kepadanya saat ini.

"_Hubungan ini salah, terlalu aneh untukku. Maafkan aku."_

Dia ingin menangis senyaring-nyaringnya ketika teringat dengan ucapan laknat itu. Ucapan yang menjatuhkan mentalnya, harga dirinya, bahkan hidupnya. Membuatnya menjadi cengeng seperti seorang yeoja.

Akhirnya ia tertidur dengan bulu matanya yang masih basah, kantung matanya terlihat membesar. Beberapa kali ia berganti posisi mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tubuhnya, mencari kehangatan untuk tubuhnya yang terasa dingin. Padahal ummanya tadi sudah menyalakan pemanas ruangan.

Ketika burung hantu mengeluarkan suara, ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Langkah kakinya berjalan pelan menuju dapur. Meminum air mineral dingin yang ia ambil dari lemari es.

"Joongie, kenapa?"

Heechul yang memakai piyama tidur bersandar di pintu kamarnya yang tepat berada di depan dapur.

"Aku hanya haus, umma."

Heechul merasa sakit ketika mendengar suara parau Jaejoong, anaknya yang dia bilang terlihat kacau itu.

"Kenapa minum air dingin? Kau bisa terkena radang tenggorokan, sayang."

Jaejoong menunduk, ia meletakkan gelasnya di meja makan. Air yang dia minum tadi masih tersisa setengah. Saat ini Jaejoong malas berdebat dengan ummanya, biasanya ia langsung menghabiskan air yang dingin itu bila ummanya menegurnya.

"Ya, aku ingin kembali tidur lagi." gumamnya pelan.

"Pakai selimutmu, sayang. Umma tidak ingin kau sakit."

Jaejoong mengangguk, melewati ummanya yang masih bersandar di pintu kamarnya.

"Astaga, Joongie!" Heechul setengah berteriak ketika melihat darah mengalir dari hidung anaknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong yang tidak menyadarinya.

"Hidungmu! Berdarah lagi!"

* * *

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Tolong larang dia untuk keluar terlalu malam, hawa malam tidak bagus untuk tubuhnya. Lalu, larang dia meminum es, itu salah satu pemicunya dia menjadi mimisan."

Heechul mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan dokter.

"Ini resep obat untuk anak anda, Nyonya Kim. Saya memberinya vitamin C."

"Iya, terima kasih banyak dokter."

Heechul memberi hormat kepada dokter yang memeriksa Jaejoong tadi. Dokter UGD itu tersenyum menanggapi Heechul.

Heechul menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih berbaring di ruangan UGD. Heran, Jaejoong tidak menolak ketika Heechul membawanya ke rumah sakit. Anak itu takut dengan rumah sakit. Trauma masa kecilnya yang membuatnya takut.

"Sudah merasa baikan, sayang?"

"Y...ya...apa boleh pulang?"

"Ayo kita pulang!" Heechul tersenyum melihat bola mata Jaejoong yang terlihat gelisah. "Kau tidak akan disuntik lagi, sayang. Tenang saja." Heechul bermaksud menggoda anaknya itu namun gagal.

Ketika berada di luar ruang UGD, Heechul membungkus tubuh Jaejoong dengan jaket musim dingin yang tebal. Berlebihan? Mungkin. Padahal ini masih musim gugur. Namun Heechul teringat dengan pesan sang dokter tadi.

"Tunggu disini sebentar, ne? Umma akan mengambil mobil. Kita ke apotek dekat rumah saja untuk menebus resepmu. Jangan kemana-mana." Heechul berucap begitu lembut seperti berbicara dengan Jaejoong yang masih berusia lima tahun. Entah kenapa, sejak mendengar cerita memilukan Jaejoong tadi, Heechul ingin menenangkannya dengan kasih sayang.

Jaejoong berdiri memeluk dirinya sendiri menunggu ummanya mengambil mobil.

"_Kau tahu, Jaejoong oppa? Sering mimisan itu ciri-cirinya seseorang terkena kanker darah." _

* * *

"_Aku siap, Yunho! Apapun jawabanmu!"_

_Yunho menarik napas sangat dalam. Menghembuskannya perlahan melalui hidungnya. Kedua tangannya mengenggam tangan Jaejoong. Yunho dapat merasakan tangan Jaejoong menjadi dingin._

"_Jaejoong hyung..."_

"_Y...ya?" Jaejoong tidak pernah segugup ini. Rasanya hal ini lebih mengerikan daripada ummanya yang sedang marah._

"_Hubungan ini salah, terlalu aneh untukku. Maafkan aku."_

_Jaejoong menarik tangannya yang digenggam oleh Yunho. Bibirnya ingin berucap membalas perkataan Yunho, tapi terlalu sulit untuk diucapkan. _

_Matanya yang besar masih menatap mata Yunho. Mata musang yang terlihat tidak menyesal, mata yang terlalu tegas. Hingga Jaejoong tahu kalau Yunho bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya._

"_O...oke. Selamat tinggal, Yunho..." Setelah akhirnya ia berhasil mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang menunjukkan bahwa ia akan pergi dari tempat ini. Jaejoong mengambil kopernya dan langsung keluar dari apartement Yunho._

"Dasar bodoh!" batinnya mengumpat. Mengejek dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang menjadi lemah, hanya karena seorang namja.

Suara burung hantu berganti dengan burung _mockingjay_. Burung yang sekeras batu dan mampu hidup di lingkungan apapun. Jaejoong menoleh ke jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Ia memandang burung _mockingjay_ yang bertengger di dahan pohon. Cukup lama ia mendengar suara burung itu, membuatnya berpikir bahwa...

Ia harus seperti_ mockingjay_...

Kuat dan mampu menghadapi masalah...

"Aku tidak cengeng!" Ia berteriak cukup nyaring seolah-olah membantah ejekan dari batinnya.

* * *

Selamat pagi, umma." Jaejoong mengecup pipi Heechul. Memeluk sebentar ummanya lalu ia tersenyum.

Ummanya sedikit merasa pilu melihat mata anaknya yang bengkak. Bola mata berwarna putih berubah memerah. "Pagi, sayang. Duduklah, umma akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu."

"Hum, teh saja. Aku mau makan roti begel saja." Jaejoong langsung duduk di meja makan bundar, mengambil sebuah roti begel yang menyerupai cincin dari keranjang roti.

"Ini teh-nya. Lalu ini obatmu. Habiskan dulu rotinya, lalu minum obat ini."

"Ya, aku bukan anak kecil, umma." rengeknya.

Ummanya bingung, anaknya terlihat lebih berwarna daripada tadi malam. Apa iya dia sudah baik-baik saja? Heechul terlalu takut untuk menanyakannya.

"Taruh saja cangkirnya di wastafel, sayang."

Setelah menaruh cangkir teh-nya, Jaejoong kembali duduk di meja makan. Ia melihat ummanya masih duduk disana. Mungkin saja ada yang ingin ummanya katakan kepadanya.

"Jadi?"

Heechul mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. "Apa?"

"Umma pasti ingin berbicara sesuatu denganku, eoh? Katakan saja."

Ah, ternyata gerak-geriknya ketahuan. Padahal dia sudah berusaha terlihat tenang. "Apa begitu terlihat?"

"Ya, terlihat jelas. Ada apa, umma?"

"Engh...apa kau baik-baik saja, Joongie?"

"Ya, aku sudah tidak mimisan lagi tadi malam, umma. Mungkin memang karena air dingin yang kuminum."

Heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Beberapa helai rambutnya bergerak searah dengan kepalanya. "Bukan itu. Tapi ini...apa baik-baik saja?" tanya Heechul sambil menunjuk dada Jaejoong.

"Aku berterima kasih kepada burung _mockingjay_ yang sudah menyadarkanku."

"Huh?"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi bingung ummanya. "Aku baik-baik saja, umma. Aku mau pergi dulu. Tidak apa-apa?"

"Mau kemana?" tanya Heechul lagi. Sedikit ia merasa lega, namun tidak sepenuhnya. Ia tahu anaknya masih menyimpan rasa perih yang tidak mungkin diceritakan kepadanya. Anaknya terlalu keras kepala, ia tahu itu. Sama seperti dia.

"Jalan-jalan."

"Oh, hati-hati, sayang. Jangan pulang malam. Tubuhmu masih dalam kondisi lemah."

"Ya. Aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam."

* * *

Jaejoong berhenti tepat di sebuah kampus. Ia memakai kacamata hitamnya. Seolah takut bila dunia mengetahui ia sedang berada di kampus ini.

"Sudah kuduga. Cih!" Ia mendecih ketika melihat yeoja berambut gelombang bergandengan tangan dengan namja brengsek itu.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah kanan dimana jendelanya diketuk. Ia menurunkan kaca mobilnya melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya berdiri di luar mobilnya.

"Ada apa, Yoochun?"

"Ah ternyata benar kau. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, memandang Yoochun. Sebuah seringaian muncul di bibirnya. "Masuk ke mobilku, Yoochun."

Yoochun terlihat bingung. Tapi ia tetap masuk ke mobil Jaejoong.

"Ada apa? Aku ada kuliah."

"Yoochun, kau harus membantuku."

"Eh? Bantu apa?"

"Kau lihat mereka." tunjuk Jaejoong ke arah namja yang ia sebut brengsek tadi.

"Ya, Ahra dan kekasihnya?"

"Yeah...aku ingin menghancurkan hubungan mereka."

"Eh?! Kenapa?" Yoochun terpekik kaget.

"Dia merebut kekasihku." Jaejoong sedikit berbohong. Berharap Yoochun mau membantunya.

"Apa? Namja itu kekasihmu? Adikmu sendiri merebutnya? Kejam sekali yeoja itu! Untung saja aku sudah putus dengan yeoja seperti dia."

Jaejoong tersenyum puas. Ia berhasil menghasut Yoochun.

"Ya...seperti itulah, Yoochun. Kau tidak tahu sakitnya hatiku." Kali ini ia tidak berbohong. Benar, ia masih merasa sakit. Tapi seperti yang ummanya katakan, ia tidak mungkin menceritakan kepada siapapun.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Kau mau berpura-pura jadi kekasihku?" tanya Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dengan mata besarnya. Yoochun si playboy susah untuk menghindari pesonanya.

"Te...tentu saja aku mau.." Yoochun berusaha tersenyum di tengah kegugupannya.

"Junsu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi, kali ini dengan wajah merasa bersalah.

"Ti...tidak apa-apa. Kami hanya berteman. Loh?!"

"Mwo? Ada apa, Yoochun?"

"Darimana kau mengetahui Junsu?"

"Aku sering melihatmu membawanya ke club-ku, sayang."

Yoochun tersipu malu, hatinya berdebar-debar ketika Jaejoong menyebutnya sayang.

Yoochun berdehem sebentar, sadar dari tingkah bodohnya tadi. "Kapan kita mulai akting ini?"

"Sekarang. Kau harus melakukan yang terbaik." Jaejoong mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Yoochun. Membuat Yoochun salah tingkah dengan tingkah imut Jaejoong.

"O...oke."

Yoochun keluar dari mobil Jaejoong, disusul dengan Jaejoong. Seluruh mahasiswa yang masih berada di gerbang menatap mereka berdua, karena terlalu mencolok. Termasuk Ahra dan kekasihnya.

"Aku kuliah dulu, Joongie." Yoochun memulai akting-nya dengan sangat baik.

"Ya, Chunnie. Telepon aku bila sudah selesai, aku akan menjemputmu." Disusul dengan akting Jaejoong yang tidak kalah bagusnya.

CUP

Yoochun mengakhiri akting-nya denga mencium kening Jaejoong membuat mahasiswa yang memandang mereka takjub.

Tidak dengan Ahra...

Setelah itu, Jaejoong kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia sempat melirik ke arah Ahra yang terlihat kesal. Ketika ia melirik namja di samping Ahra, ia harus menelan pil pahit. Namja itu telrihat biasa-biasa saja tanpa ekspresi. "Sial!"

* * *

"_Bagaimana? Dia terlihat cemburu?"_ Yoochun langsung saja menelepon Jaejoong ketika ia sudah sampai di kelasnya.

"Tidak, sia-sia saja! Tapi, kau tahu. Ahra terlihat sangat marah."

"_Hahaha...benarkah? Tapi, percuma saja. Bukan dia target kita, kan?"_

"Hm, kau benar. Terima kasih untuk ciumannya, Yoochun."

"_Aku akan memberikannya kalau kau mau lagi, Joongie sayang."_ Yoochun mulai berani menggoda Jaejoong.

"Ya! Dasar!"

Jaejoong mematikan sambungan telepon mereka. Melemparnya ke jok penumpang disebelahnya. Rencananya gagal.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Dengan malas-malasan, Jaejoong langsung mengangkatnya.

"Halo?" suaranya terdengar malas.

_"Jaejoong?"_

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar suara seorang yeoja. Ia menjauhkan sebentar ponselnya dari telinganya, melihat nomor pemanggilnya. Ternyata nomor telepon rumah.

"Ya, benar. Siapa anda?"

_"Ini Kibum umma, Jaejoong."_

"Kibum umma?! Ada apa meneleponku?" Jaejoong meninggikan suaranya. Entah kenapa ia terbawa emosi.

_"Bi...bisakah kau pulang? Appamu sakit, Jaejoong. Ia memerlukanmu."_

'Sial!' Jaejoong mengumpat dalam hati. Alasan klasik, alasan yang sering dipakai orangtua untuk menyuruh anaknya yang kabur agar pulang.

"Benarkah?" Kali ini dia terdengar meremehkan.

_"Ya, umma tidak bohong, Jaejoong. Ketika malam itu kau pergi meninggalkannya, appamu pingsan."_

Jaejoong terdiam sebentar. Ia menjadi merasa bersalah. "Haah...baiklah..." Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi appanya itu.

* * *

"Tidak usah bangun, appa. Berbaring saja." Jaejoong menahan tubuh appanya yang hendak duduk.

"Jaejoong...kamu pulang, nak?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Ia mengelus tangan appanya yang daritadi menggenggam tangan kanannya. "Aku hanya menjenguk appa saja. Aku belum bisa pulang, appa."

"Jaejoong...kenapa...?" lirihan demi lirihan mulai keluar dari bibir Siwon.

"Aku belum siap. Ah, appa belum makan bubur buatan Kibum umma? Apa mau aku suapi?" Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

Siwon mengangguk lemah. Perlahan ia menerima bubur yang disuapkan oleh Jaejoong. Kibum yang daritadi mengintip di depan pintu tidak bisa menghilangkan senyumannya. Akhirnya Siwon mau makan. Untung saja tadi ia memberanikan diri menelepon Jaejoong.

"Kibum umma mau masuk?" Kibum sedikit termundur ke belakang. Rupanya ia tidak menyadari Jaejoong yang sudah berada di depannya.

"Apa appamu tidur?" Kibum melirik sekilas ke arah tempat tidur.

"Iya, baru saja."

"Oh, umma tidak akan mengganggunya. Apa kamu sudah makan siang?"

"Belum."

"Mau menemani umma makan?"

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir sebentar. Sebenarnya terselip rasa emosi, tapi ia tidak tega melihat Kibum umma yang berharap kepadanya. "Baiklah."

* * *

"Sejak kapan belajar memasak masakan Jepang, Kibum umma?"

"Ummaku yang mengajarinya."

"Dia orang Jepang?" Matanya masih melihat-lihat masakan Jepang di depannya. Sesekali mencium harum yang keluar dari masakan Kibum.

"Iya. Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kibum ketika Jaejoong memakan _tempura_ buatannya.

"Hm, enak."

Kibum tertawa kecil. "Kau boleh menghabiskannya."

Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya. Sejenak ia bisa melupakan emosinya berkat masakan Jepang buatan Kibum.

"Aku pulang...!" suara lengkingan khas yeoja terdengar begitu nyaring. "Umma di meja makan, sayang."

Jaejoong yang mendengar suara itu berpura-pura untuk mengabaikannya. Ia telah berprinsip teguh kepada burung _mockingjay_.

"Hai, umma! Aku bersama Yun...ho..." Ucapan Ahra terputus ketika melihat Jaejoong sedang menikmati makan siangnya.

Jaejoong berusaha mengabaikannya lagi, tapi ketika nama Yunho disebut, ia merasakan dirinya memanas.

"Mau makan siang bersama?" tawar Kibum. Memang Kibum belum mengetahui apa yang terjadi setelah malam Jaejoong kabur. Begitu juga dengan Ahra, yang jelas ia merasa senang tiba-tiba Yunho meneleponnya dan menerimanya kembali.

"Kibum umma, aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih makan siangnya." ujar Jaejoong. Ia berlalu meninggalkan ketiga orang disana.

Kibum mengerutkan keningnya melihat kejanggalan disana.

"Yunho, ayo makan bersamaku." ucap Ahra dengan girang. Sengaja, tentu saja. Ia sengaja membuat Jaejoong cemburu.

"Ya, Ahra." Yunho menuruti Ahra.

"Kalian makanlah berdua. Umma akan menyusul Jaejoong."

Setelah beberapa menit mencari Jaejoong, akhirnya Kibum menemukan Jaejoong sedang duduk di taman belakang.

"Kamu belum menghabiskan _tempura_-nya, Jaejoong. Kenapa berhenti?"

Jaejoong menoleh ke kiri. Kemudian tersenyum melihat Kibum. "Entahlah...sama seperti perasaanku kepadamu, Kibum umma. Aku seharusnya membencimu, tapi kau selalu baik kepadaku."

Kibum langsung duduk di sebelah Jaejoong. "Aku tahu kamu membenciku, Jaejoong. Aku merebut appamu, kan?"

"Mungkin...itu yang umma katakan kepadaku."

Kibum hanya tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus pundak Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Aku tidak masalah bila kamu menganggapku seperti itu, Jaejoong. Yah...maafkan, umma."

"Minta maaflah kepada ummaku." gumam Jaejoong.

Kibum kembali tersenyum. "Ya, seharusnya aku melakukan hal itu."

"Ya."

Mereka berdua diam. Angin yang berhembus menerpa wajah mereka. Daun-daun mulai berguguran menandakan musim gugur semakin matang.

"Apa Ahra benar-benar membuatmu marah, Jaejoong?"

"Hum? Maksudnya?"

"Tadi, kau berhenti makan karena Ahra datang bukan? Bersama Yunho..."

"Hahaha...tidak." Suara tawanya terdengar sumbang.

"Kamu tidak pandai berbohong kepadaku. Walaupun Ahra anak kandungku, aku tidak akan membelanya bila ia salah."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Oke, Kibum umma. Aku tidak apa-apa saat ini. Mungkin suatu saat aku akan meminta pertanggungjawaban ucapan Kibum umma."

"Ya, kau bisa memegang janjiku, Jaejoong."

* * *

To be continued...

Berniat untuk review ?

Big thank's to:

Yoon Hyunwoon, luthfieannha . aryhanhiiey, Vic89, missjelek, Hana – Kara, jae sekundes, ifa . p . arunda, zhe, Kim Eun Sob, Dipa Woon, irengiovany, Juuunchan, BooMilikBear, anf, Rara, rly j jaekyu, Boojaejoongie is Mine, Casshipper Jung, gwansim84, cindyshim07, BLACKnote, Nyonya Park, Cherry Yunjae, kim anna shinotsuke, joongmax, Youleebitha, shinkirara, sissy, Rikha, akiramia, farla 23, iru iru g, riska0122, kitybear, snow . drop . 1272, its me, EvilmagnaeMin, 3kjj, bearnya jung, heeliii, YunHolic, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, Keybin, TyasBabyBooBear, I was a Dreamer, nickeYJcassie, Gyujiji, MaghT, alvida the dark knight, vidii, CuteCat88, nanajunsu, hanasukie, Ny Cho Evil, lee sunri hyun, Gyujiji, PhantoMirotic, princessparkyu, winnie . jjkyu, adindapranatha, YAOIfanfict, alwaysyunjae, and Guest.

-ZE-


	7. Chapter 7

**Please, Don't !**

Chapter 7

**Author : **Lady Ze

**Tittle : **Please, Don't !

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Warning :** YAOI, BOY X BOY, M-PREG, NC - 17

**Summary :**

Semula Jaejoong hanya menganggap Yunho sebagai adik laki-laki. Entah kenapa, Jaejoong merasa harus memiliki Yunho.

* * *

**Enam Tahun Kemudian**

Gom semari ka

_(Three bears)_

Han jibe itso

_(Living together)_

Appa gom, umma gom, aegi gom

_(Father bear, mother bear, baby bear)_

Anak-anak kecil yang berkisaran umur antara tiga sampai empat tahun itu begitu antusias mengikuti gerakan seonsaengnimnya menirukan beruang.

Appa gommun tung-tung-hae

_(Father bear is very fat)_

Omma gommun nal-shin-hae

_(Mother bear is very skinny)_

Ae-gi gommun na bul-gwi-yo-wo

_(Baby bear is very cute)_

Hishuk hishuk cha-rhan-da

_(They all live happily under one roof)_

"Yeey!" sorak mereka bersamaan ketika lagu yang dinyanyikan telah selesai.

"Ceoncaengnim, lagi!"

"Ne, lagi!"

Keadaan kelas mulai menjadi ramai ketika anak-anak kecil saling berseru menyuruh seonsaengnimnya menyanyikan lagu itu lagi.

Seonsaengnimnya hanya tersenyum melihat anak-anak muridnya begitu ceria. Ah, ternyata dia salah, seorang anak laki-laki berambut ikal berwarna hitam hanya duduk diam di meja belajarnya yang berwarna biru sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nanti lagi, ne? Kita makan _cookies_ dulu, ya?" bujuk seonsaengnimnya.

"Yey! Makan!" Perhatian anak-anak yang lucu itu teralihkan. Memakan _cookies_ adalah kegemaran mereka. Apalagi _cookies _buatan seonsaengnimnya itu, pasti enak.

"Nah, duduk yang manis dulu. Seonsaengnim akan mulai membagikan _cookies_nya bila kalian sudah duduk di tempat masing-masing."

Langsung saja mereka kembali ke tempat duduknya, anak-anak perempuan dengan meja belajar berwarna pink dan anak laki-laki berwarna biru.

"Kalian pintar sekali! Nah, seonsaengnim akan mulai membagikannya!" seru seonsaengnim mereka dengan nada ceria dan mulai membagikan _cookies_ kacang buatan sendiri.

"Hai! Anak manis! Ini _cookies_mu." ucap seonsaengnim itu berjongkok di depan meja belajar anak berambut ikal yang ia perhatikan daritadi.

Anak itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seonsaengnimnya tersenyum kepadanya. "Ini, ambillah!" kata seonsaengnim itu sambil menyodorkan _cookies_nya.

Dan tangan kecil anak berambut ikal itu mengambilnya. "Gomawo...eungh..." dia tidak tahu siapa nama seonsaengnimnya itu. Wajar saja, karena hari ini adalah hari pertama ia di _playgroup_ ini.

"Kim seonsaengnim, sayang." ucap seonsaengnim tadi.

"Hum! Gomawo Kim ceoncaengnim." anak berambut ikal itu tersenyum lebar hingga giginya yang rapi terlihat.

"Ne, Kyuhyun!"

* * *

"Ada apa, umma? Kenapa menelepon?"

"_Kelasmu sudah selesai, sayang?"_

"Hum! Anak-anak sudah pulang semua, kecuali satu anak yang bernama Kyuhyun. Dia belum dijemput oleh orangtuanya." jawab Jaejoong.

"_Oh, bagaimana perkembangan TK-mu, eoh? Baik-baik saja?"_

"Ya, umma. Program baru untuk kelas _playgroup_ juga berjalan lancar. Aku yakin TK yang kubangun ini akan berkembang dengan baik." ucap Jaejoong. Dia tersenyum senang karena Taman Kanak-Kanak yang baru saja berjalan selama satu tahun lumayan berkembang pesat. Sebelumnya TK miliknya hanya menerima anak-anak berumur lima sampai enam tahun. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama ia mengembangkan program baru, yaitu _playgroup_ bagi anak-anak berumur tiga sampai empat tahun. Kelas yang tidak diwajibkan untuk belajar membaca atau menulis, hanya sebuah kelas agar anak-anak mengenal lingkungan luar.

"_Baiklah, sayang. Sampaikan salam umma kepada Changmin, ne?"_ dari nada bicaranya, Heechul terdengar senang. Tentu saja dia senang. Jaejoong telah berubah banyak setelah lima tahun ikut bersamanya pindah ke Cina, tinggal bersama Tan Hankyung, suami barunya. Hankyung-lah yang banyak berperan penting dalam mendidik Jaejoong, agar namja cantik itu berhenti pergi ke club atau minum-minum. Hingga akhirnya, satu tahun yang lalu Jaejoong kembali ke Seoul membangun sebuah Taman Kanak-Kanak yang dibiayai oleh Hankyung.

"Ya, umma. Kapan umma akan mengunjungiku disini, eoh?"

"_Hankyung sedang sibuk saat ini, sayang. Semoga saja weekend minggu depan umma bisa kesana bersama appamu itu."_

Ketika berjalan di lorong sambil menelepon, Jaejoong melihat Kyuhyun, anak pendiam di kelasnya duduk di ayunan sendirian. Padahal kelasnya sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu, tapi anak manis itu belum dijemput. "Sudah dulu ya umma! Kyuhyun yang kuceritakan tadi masih belum dijemput oleh orangtuanya, keterlaluan." omel Jaejoong. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan orangtua yang keterlaluan membiarkan anaknya menunggu selama satu jam.

"_Eh? Baiklah, Joongie."_

Setelah sambungan teleponnya terputus, Jaejoong langsung berjalan cepat mendatangi Kyuhyun.

"Hai, Kyuhyun. Seonsaengnim temanin, ya?" kata Jaejoong dan langsung duduk diayunan sebelah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dalam diam, masih menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Hei, jangan sedih, Kyu. Pasti ummamu akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi."

"Umma cibuk!"

Jaejoong menatap sendu Kyuhyun, ia merasa iba. Anak sekecil Kyuhyun ternyata kurang perhatian orangtuanya. "Appa Kyu?"

"Cama!" ucapnya lagi masih menundukkan kepalanya membuat Jaejoong mengelus rambut ikalnya.

"Hiks...hikss...huweeeee..." Dan jadilah Kyuhyun menangis. Jaejoong reflek menggangkat anak itu dan mendudukkan dipangkuannya.

"Jangan menangis, Kyu. Seonsaengnim akan menemanimu sampai orangtua Kyu menjemput." ucap Jaejoong dengan lembut sambil mengelap airmata Kyuhyun yang sudah membasahi pipinya.

"Appa!" seorang anak laki-laki berteriak sambil berlari-lari menuju appanya yang sedang duduk diayunan. Ia mengerutkan keningnya melihat appanya memangku anak lain. Ia merasa cemburu.

"Aigo, Minnie. Sudah selesai kelasnya?"

"Appa! Ciapa dia? Kenapa appa memangkunya? Minnie gak cuka!" Dia langsung protes dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Jaejoong terkekeh melihat anaknya yang cemberut. "Dia Kyuhyun, murid appa. Ayo kenalan."

Jaejoong mengangkat Kyuhyun yang sudah berhenti menangis dan mendirikannya di depan Changmin, wajahnya masih menunduk.

"Kyu, dia adalah Changmin. Anak seonsaengnim. Kamu bisa memanggilnya hyung."

Dengan sedikit takut, Kyuhyun yang masih berumur tiga tahun mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, karena tinggi mereka yang berbeda.

"Hyung...main cama Kyu, ya?" ucapnya polos. Mata bulatnya memandang Changmin penuh harap.

"Eoh?" Changmin yang sudah berusia lima tahun mengerutkan keningnya seperti orang dewasa.

"Nah, Minnie main bersama Kyu, ya? Appa harus ke kantor. Temani Kyu sampai dijemput, ya?"

"Engh...iya, appa! Ayo, Kyu!"

Changmin langsung menarik tangan kanan Kyuhyun. Dan kedua anak kecil itu bermain di tempat bermain yang berada di TK ini.

Jaejoong langsung berjalan menuju ruang guru. Kemudian dia menuju ke guru bagian administrasi

"Permisi, Yuri. Aku mau menanyakan sesuatu." kata Jaejoong dengan senyuman yang berhasil membuat Yuri tersipu malu.

"Ne, a...ada apa, Tuan Kim?" tanyanya gugup.

"Aku mau melihat biodata diri murid atas nama Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun? Marganya, Tuan Kim?" tanya Yuri lagi kali ini lebih serius. Bagaimana pun juga dia tidak boleh tersipu malu kepada pemilik TK tempatnya berkerja. Lagipula Jaejoong sudah memiliki anak.

"Aku tidak tahu, Yuri. Aku tidak memperhatikan marganya tadi."

"Baiklah, saya akan carikan dulu." Yuri mulai berfokus kepada komputer kerjanya.

"Aku memerlukan nomor teleponnya, Yuri. Kasihan sekali ia belum dijemput sampai sekarang. Keterlaluan sekali orangtuanya." Dan berkat Kyuhyun belum dijemput membuat Jaejoong berpikir untuk membuka tempat penitipan anak.

"Ketemu, Tuan Kim. Namanya Jung Kyuhyun."

"Nomor telepon orangtuanya ada?"

"Ada, sebentar, Tuan Kim." Yuri mulai menulis nomor telepon di selembar kertas kecil lalu memberikannya kepada Jaejoong.

"Ini nomor telepon appanya atau ummanya, eoh?"

"Ah, maafkan saya , Tuan Kim. Itu adalah nomor telepon appanya, namanya..." Mata Yuri kembali berpindah ke layar komputernya karena keteledorannya yang tidak menulis nama pemilik nomor telepon tersebut. "Tuan Jung Yunho."

DEG

Jaejoong merasa tangannya bergetar memegang secarik kertas tadi. "Kamu saja yang meneleponnya, Yuri. Suruh appanya segera menjemput Kyuhyun. Dasar appa tidak bertanggung jawab!"

"E...eh? I...iya." Entah hanya perasaan Yuri saja atau Jaejoong memang terlihat emosi sekarang.

Ternyata selama enam tahun banyak yang berubah, ya.

* * *

To be continued...

Berniat untuk review ?

Big thank's to: (for review in Chapter 6)

Yoon HyunWoon (sudah update!), gwansim84 (Iya, Yun bikin jengkel, ne?), manize83 (Sudah update!), Youleebitha (Yunho memang terlalu plin-plan), Dipa Woon (Iya, tenang aja, Dipa :D), hanasukie (sabar, jangan marah-marah), YunHolic (*ikutnangis*), princesssparkyu (Iya, boleh juga idenya), GanymedeSeth (Sudah update!), Keybin (Sudah update!), Casshipper Jung (Aws jangan ketagihan, nanti cinta loh sama Ze XD), 3kjj (Mianhe sudah bikin marah *puppyeyes*), Hana – Kara (Sudah update!), pandarkn (Sepertinya kontrak akting mereka sdh habis :p), snow drop 1272 (Jae cari perkara? Tidak! XD), PandaYMP (Tidak ada angst, lil bit hurt saja), zhe (Nih update lagi!), alwaysyunjae (Yosh! Ganbatte!), joongmax (Mungkin Ahra anak dapat di jalan, LOL), winnie jjkyu (Jae hanya _protect_ dirinya sendiri, dia tidak licik), CuteCat88 (Jae sering mimisan sama kayak Ze loh! Eh iya, Yun kok biasa aja, ya?), Vic89 (Ya, ide bagus!), cindyshim07 (Kanker? Nanti akan terjawab), rieneka sianturi (Sudah update!), kim anna shinotsuke (Heechul dan Kibum baik kok :p), Rly C Jaekyu (Iya, Jae bakal balas lebih kejam, haha), nickeYJcassie (Ttg kanker darah? Nanti akan terjawab, eonnie), Kim Eun Sob (jangan takut ditolak dong :p), PhantoMirotic (Mianhe, YunJae moment belum bisa di chap ini ), Dennis Park (Iya, Jae kuat kok. Tuh buktinya bisa bikin TK :O), Shim Shia (No! Hanya ada YunJae dan YooSu), Guest (Memang Yun jahat banget nih!), lee sunri hyun (Ze juga gak tau perasaan Yun ke Jae gimana, hihihi), Juuunchan (Jangan, nanti umma kitty marah loh), Gyujiji (Iya, appa beruang mau enaknya aja XD), Guest (Ini Jae sudah move on, LOL), diamonds (FF ini tidak angst, lil bit Hurt aja), yjnokokoro (JJ kena kanker atau gak, ya? Maunya? :p)

* * *

Little note:

Chapter sangat pendek (sedikit kilasan untuk enam tahun kemudian).

By the way, terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah review, yang memfavorite dan memfollow FF ini. Big hug from Ze ~~

* * *

-ZE-


End file.
